The Dark Prince and the Golden Rose Loki x OC
by hereticdoll
Summary: Perhaps drawn together by fate. Two darkened souls in a world that they didn't belong. A prince longing for praise that would never be given, and a novice mage afflicted by prejudice. Can they can surpass their pain and find a place they belong with each other? Appearances by several marvel characters throughout. Dark romance/adventure/action
1. Through the Cracks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Thor or Marvel characters**

**Chronologically****, this is set pre-Thor 1. The story will slowly advance to present date. I am presenting a possible catalyst for "Loki's rage" beyond what is already known. **

**Enjoy**.

...  
A tall silhouette sulked in his bed chamber. The words escaped under his breath, cold with a quill pen crushing beneath his fist. His lips curled as he was fixed

on a yellow haired structure below his balcony. The man of interest was bulky with an expression on his face of nobility and simplicity. The spectator was also

clearly noble, but rather wore a very visible contempt. Faint whispers could be heard from below.

"Listen to me, my old friend. Even brothers have their ends. You cannot be his redeemer. Your heart is good so this you cannot understand, but you must let

him go."

The blue eyed warrior tightened his lips and scratched his chin.

"I take your wise words well, my friend, but to let him go, to unburden myself of his faults, it would be the chosen path of a lesser man. What would that say of

me then? If I am not my brother's keeper, then who else?"

The smaller man with pale eyes inhaled and turned his back to gaze at the stars.

"We all have a purpose in this life, if you feel this is your place, then I cannot argue with your ways."

The man brought his gaze back to the golden prince.

"You are a good man Thor, I only hope your ending balance does not hold more regret than happiness."

Thor's eyes tightened with a half smile.

"Thank you, my friend, do not let such worries fill your days. Despite my opposition with him...I must believe relations can better between us."

Thor patted the older man on the back and lead him down to the courtyard. The dark haired prince tightened a pout and raised his brows in a contemplative

pace as his eyes kept at the floor.

_Why do they speak of me like a monster...a beast._ Loki thought. He clenched his eyes shut in distress.

_They are the monsters, parading around like beacons of light. Hiding their true intentions-_

Loki's eyes shot towards a pounding on the door.

"What, _IS_-IT?" Loki hissed.

"The great All-Father has required your presence on the eve of tomorrow's day."

Loki did not respond to the messenger. He groaned a little and slid off a green tunic. He rested back onto his bed frame and crossed his arms, staring into the

blackness. He knew his presence was deemed unsavory among the other gods. He felt only reason he was called upon was to ease the conscious of his

brother in some act of charity.

_You deem me the selfish one Thor...Your so called acts of kindness and generosity...where lies the sacrifice in them? You cannot fool me, these actions are for_

your

_own advancement. _

Some distance from the palace sat a pale stone building off one of Asgard's east rivers. Inside was a sunset colored room washed with shadows under a dim

light. A bathing beauty lay like a corpse with her eyes fixed outside a small open window. She was without family, the shameful heir of a goddess named Solveig.

Solveig was slain by a hateful giant named Aslak, but not before bearing a daughter to replace her duties among the gods. Aliciel was not that daughter, but the

product of a love affair between Solveig and a human from Midgard. Enraged, Vidar, husband to the Solveig, murdered her lover mercilessly. Solveig

pleaded to let the child of her affair survive. Vidar agreed on the terms she would never be seen again. She was given to a god named Fionn, a powerful

magician. She was raised as a demigod in Asgard, kept from the courts and grandeur. Fionn, knowing her vulnerability as a half-god decided to take her on as an

apprentice. When Aliciel was adolescent, Fionn left for the realm of Svartalfheim, home of the dark elves; and was never seen again.

Aliciel had become self sufficient. She was weaker than the other gods in Asgard and spent a great deal of time in the shadows. Fionn's last words instructed

her to find her place among the gods no matter what became of him. Aliciel sighed and sunk down below the water.

_Weak.  
_  
The eve of the feast was upon Asgard. Golden beams lit up from the fire pits that danced in the hall of Valhalla. Armor gleamed from every direction. There was

drinking and great battles were discussed. The great All-Father Odin sat with his glassy stoic expression. His gaze cutting through the room like a hot blade.

The blonde prince gracing his side with a clanky kneel. Odin glanced down at the prince briefly before addressing him.

"My son, seems there is a refreshing lack of chaos in Valhalla, I can only attribute this to the absence of your brother."

Thor grinned and lowered his gaze. His father was not known for jests and there was something intimidating about him when he appeared to be in high spirits.

"Quite indeed, Father; I expect he should join us shortly."

Odin shifted his eyes.

"Never mind your brother, Thor, I have an important matter to discuss with you. You shall join me briefly in isolation."

Thor rose up to join his father. His brow tightened, he realized tonight would not be a night of festivities but to discuss war and responsibility, and Thor only

had an interest in one. A figure had created a tall shadow on the other end of the hall. His motions were fluid and he affectionately held his position out of

sight. Soon his great height and cryptic demeanor betrayed him and eyes had fallen upon him. He sat upon one of the lesser thrones and made no

conversation. The usual whispers began. The slander and snickers or the praise only for his brother. Frigid Loki's heart had become. His disdain seeped through

the cracks of his ever present sneer. Aliciel graced the entrance in a golden gown that was a coffin for discomfort. Her eyes scanned the hall, and she inhaled

rigidly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a vile spectacle. A man she once knew who's heart was a dark abyss. His name was Sivard.

Average was the tone about him, pale with short mahogany tresses. He was slender but he did not have any chiseled features to define him. His large eyes

were a pale lavender, and dressed far too arrogant for a god of his youth. He did not wear armor but rather an adorned roseine cloak with a black tunic. His

eyes met hers and a look of dissatisfaction panned over his face. She remembered those eyes, those cold eyes from that night. That night Death was a kinder

god than him.

_Half-god._

She saw him advance to a group of solders who welcomed him. Society seemed to be embracing him now.

Aliciel tightened a fist and felt a sickness in her stomach. She turned around to bolt to another part of the hall, wanting Sivard out of

her sight, and moreso, wanting to be out of his. She went out to a large balcony where there was now only natural illumination. She leaned up against

a smooth ivory pillar and pressed into her chest that was collapsing within her. It pained her for all the confidence she was able to muster to have it crumble so

easily. That one name could make her feel so small. She hated the numbness she tried to force upon herself, she hated feeling helpless. Enraged, Aliciel knew

she wanted to be anywhere but Valhalla, the night had been a mishap. She swerved around the pillar. In the darkness, she had charged into something bigger

than her. She felt it was a man, and jumped back.

"Excuse me..."

She tried to brush past the tall figure, but she felt a tug, and momentarily thought she may have been caught on something. When she turned around, she

realized the man had a hold of her wrist. For a moment, her heart stopped. He pulled her wrist up, tugging her closer. She chanted a spell under her breathe

and a golden flame laced through her fingers. It was from the flames she could see the face of her attacker. Her eyes locked with his and she saw anger and

pain, very much like in her own heart. She saw through the cracks of his facade. She dismissed the flames and once again the moonlight was only upon them.

He released his grip, and stepped towards the balcony. He placed his hands firmly along the balcony wall. A wind gently tasseled his dark locks and he gazed

upon the shining city. Aliciel stepped back, a stern voice called out to her.

"Do you know who I am?"

Aliciel's heart stopped again. She had seen this man before and the gravity of the situation had only now begun hit her.

"You are a prince of Asgard."-

"And do you know the penalty for threatening a prince of Asgard?"

Aliciel stood silent. Trying to compose the right words, she opened her mouth to utter something and was cut off again.

"Where did you acquire that magic?"

Aliciel realized she had exposed her magic to a powerful magician. His mastery in magic was one of the qualities that was universal about him. Outside of this

knowledge she only saw him brooding from afar during formal events.

"My magic is nothing of greatness. My master practiced the dark arts before his leave, I only studied beneath him."

Loki put a finger to his lips and eyed her in the darkness.

"And what brought you to study this _magic_?"

Loki spun around and advanced towards her a few paces.

"You know it is forbidden...I could have your heart cut out for that little stunt."

Aliciel dropped all expression and took a step forward, resting her head on the pillar. She turned her gaze to the ground below her.

"There are dark things in this world, and I would rather control the darkness than face defeat again."

Loki paused and they both shared a moment of silence. Aliciel then saw a large silver and red figure come out of the darkness with a torch in hand.

"Loki, father sends for you, I would advise you not to make him wait."

Aliciel fell short of Thor's sight and he dismissed himself back into the great hall. Loki shrugged and muttered as he stomped towards Aliciel.

"Curse them all."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, Aliciel could not see, but felt a soft hand brush against hers. He descended into the darkness. She approached

the balcony wall and placed her hands where his had been. The stone was cold. Aliciel retired to her estate. She should

have considered herself lucky and left the nights events to rest. Something kept playing what had happened in her head over and over. There was something

about the god of mischief. He vexed her. Something in her coined a dangerous idea that perhaps he could be a muse. A soft murmur escaped her before she

was subdued to sleep.

_Loki._

The day was windy and dark, like days Asgard never had. A fog was in the air. Loki was practicing a minor elemental spell in which he

had found success. He wanted to show Thor and charged down to the fields where Thor sparred with other boys.

"Thor, behold this magic of _mine_!"

Loki picked up a flower and recited an enchantment, instantly freezing the flower solid. One of the boys crossed his arms and spat.

"What an imbecile, what purpose does a frozen flower serve?"

The boy snatched Loki's flower and shattered it with the sparring sword.

"Useless. Your brother might as well be a sister Thor, he cannot fight, only plays with flowers!"

Thor shared a half smile and shrugged. Loki clenched his fists.

"Alas, when my magic has grown to powerful measures, your swords will not be enough to stop me."

The boy approached Loki and snickered.

"Is that so?"

The boy drove the sword into Loki's stomach. Loki awoke in his bed panting and clenching his stomach.

"Curses."

Loki shifted his body off the bed and advanced to a vanity, rubbing his temples. He placed his palms on the surface near a bowl of water and glanced

out his large windows to the glimmering city.

"You will be _mine_."

He splashed his face with water and panted softly as drops rolled down his chin and off his collarbone. Many hours had past and the sun stood high in the sky.

When Aliciel was not putting her soul into the studies of dark arts, she found happiness in other crafts. Aliciel didn't plant flowers around her home as the

children of the town would pick them or step on them. Aliciel had a special place on a hill outside the city where she kept things she wanted to live.

Aliciel had tended her flowers for the day, and began her walk home when she saw an small group of what looked to be soldiers on horseback. She continued

closer. She realized the god of thunder was among the group. She continued on her way. As the group approached her Thor stopped Aliciel.

"My lady, where is your horse? It is not safe for a goddess to travel alone in these parts. The peace may be present in the surrounding realms but there are

rumors...The cautious path better taken."

Aliciel paid her respects and kneeled.

"Thank you, his highness is surely most kind, but I am quite well. I do not take a liking to horses."

Thor gave a hearty smile.

"That may be, but I insist you have an escort to help return you to the city. Sivard!"

Aliciels heart sank. Sivard? Perhaps not the same Sivard. Aliciel pulled her cloak hood over her head.

"He is new to the ranks, we can do without him for today. Sivard, I would have you escort, pardon, what was your name?"

"Rhin."

Aliciel kept her head low, but she recognized Sivard's family sigil on the side of his boot.

Aliciel felt nauseous again. Sivard said nothing. He extended out a hand to help her onto the steed. She stayed silent. She wanted to avoid making a scene

and causing trouble for herself. She flung herself onto his horse, keeping her head low. Thor smiled and prepared to continue off.

"His horse is no Sleipnir, but it will take you to a safe place Lady Rhin."

Aliciel cracked a visible smile to Thor.

"Thank you, your highness."

Sivard charged off. Aliciel slipped her arms slowly around his waist and her blood quickened. She might as well have been intertwined with a poisonous

serpent. In all the years they had spent together, she had never held him like this. He wore a white solder's tunic, he was not adorned in armor like the others.

There was an opening in his undershirt fastened by strings, which blew open from the raging wind, and she could feel traces of his skin. She could

feel outlines of a seal on his chest that bore the same image of his sigil. Her heart tolled like a broken instrument. They arrived outside the palace near the

barracks, far past Aliciel's home, she couldn't muster the advance to stop. He came to a halt and extended his hand to help

her down, without glancing at her. Aliciel opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She slipped her hand onto his which melted away as

soon as she had taken it. Her feet were both planted on the ground and by the time she tilted her head up he was already gone. Her heart ached and she

sank under a tree in the courtyard. She felt like she had swallowed a bag of rocks. She buried her head into he knees and sobbed. She clenched her jaw and

shot her eyes forward.

_Odin's army? A god like him? Intolerable, he should be cast to Jotunheim._

A glint of golden fire flickered in her hand and her eyes burned.

"You might not recognize the damage you have done, but you will suffer for your actions."

In an instant, a figure wrapped in emerald and gold landed on his feet not but a foot away from her. Aliciel came to her senses and realized she was burning a

hole in the tree.

"And would my tree suffer too? You have an awful bit of rage for a lesser goddess."

Aliciel was taken back completely. Standing before her once again was the dark prince. Aliciel was baffled and her thoughts escaped her.

"Were you present the entire time...?"

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Of course not."

In an instant he had disappeared. Aliciel heard the same voice now but from farther away.

"I was up here."

Aliciel looked up and saw the prince sitting on the edge of the balcony. Aliciel jumped as he had appeared before her again.-

"Children's magic."

Loki smirked in amusement and continued.

"Now, what about this suffering bit?"

Aliciel shrugged.

"There are people who must answer for the things they have done."

Loki grinned slightly.

"Ooh, and just how are you going to carry that out, hm?"

Loki teased her but it didn't have the desired effect on her. Loki placed a finger on his lips and held up his elbow in a contemplative pose.

"So, you are, angry...and serious. What a drone existence you must live."

Aliciel lowered her gaze and inspected the trickster god. She advanced closer and shifted her eyes to the ever creeping dusk.

"Never have I known the joys of a mother...or father."

Loki's brow furrowed with the smallest glint of empathy, but he pursed his lips to dismiss it.

"The conditions I endured have rendered me to proceed in caution more than I would care to. There was only master Fionn, but he was gone soon after as

well."

Aliciel smiled slightly and added,

"I am not sure I know how to enjoy things. I just find myself with a great deal of ambition."

Loki scoffed partially, he never gave way to sympathy as it put him in an uncomfortable place.

"And would you have me offer my shoulder because of your life's misadventures? You must mistake me for another, pity is not my strong-suit."

Aliciel straightened and crossed her arms defensively.

"I do not seek pity, it is unbecoming, but I would have you understand me. If I am drone it is only because I am sensible. My existence depends on it."

Loki was fixed on her. She was strange to him, she wasn't like the other women of Asgard. She had an understanding about her and a darkness he could

relate to, or perhaps even benefit from. Loki seldom found himself truly attracted to other women and saw attraction as a weakness for men that women could

use against them. However she had something truly alluring about her, and Loki _hated_ it.

"Never-mind your drone existence, I could put that ambition to use. I would have you polish your skills, in your current state you are practically harmless. I

would see a change to that, or I could not consider you an asset to me. What say I...educate you in the necessary skills to make you an passable magician?"

Aliciel scoffed in irritation, and caught herself playing off a gentle cough. Despite her lowly position, she had a sense of pride. In parallel to Loki, she didn't like

being seen as weak. She could read he saw a potential pet to train in her and the thought was unappealing. Perhaps some small part of her wanted to impress

him and she was frustrated by her own weakness. Even so, she figured if his expectations of her were so incredibly low, perhaps she could impress him all

the more. She began extending a hand out to Loki, as to make an agreement, but decided it was inappropriate. She clasped her wandering hand in her other

one, straightening up like the nobles and nodded slowly.

"Very well, your highness. I welcome your enlightenment."

Loki's expression didn't change.

"You will address me as Loki, formalities give me a searing headache."

Loki's eyes joined to the fading dusk.

"No one ever means them anyways."

Aliciel slipped on a sheer blue dress. The dress was fastened tightly in the back by a set of hooks and ribbons. The front had a high neckline like almost all her

gowns with a transparent ivory lace covering her cleavage to the neckline. It was still dawn and she climbed a lengthy set of stairs as instructed to meet her

new master. She arrived at the top of the tower to a very moody prince. He refused to acknowledge her for a moment.

"You are late."

Aliciel was unimpressed by his lack of chivalry.

"Should you not address me by my name?"

Loki unfolded his arms and picked up a quill pen. He advanced over to the study table and began making intricate strokes on a scroll.

"I do not require your _name_, as of now you are an apprentice and that is all I need to know."

Aliciel smiled, but more out of utter disbelief for his behavior.

"Amazing. I do not think I have ever encountered one with such a spite for formalities."

Loki's cheeks flushed with mild irritation and his gaze finally panned up to her. He had considered saying something unkind but his motivation had not been to

send her weeping from the tower; not now at least.

"Formalities are for courting and I have no need for them. Would you suffocate me with my required duties of nobility?"

Loki dropped his quill and shifted around the table towards her.

"Or perhaps is it perhaps you desire my courtship?..."

Aliciel was incredibly unprepared for this advance, and didn't want to make an idiot of herself. Her eye caught a stone cauldron near the window. She

maneuvered around him in fake enthusiasm.

"Fascinating, shall we begin? What can you teach me of this?"

Loki dropped expression and advanced around her to the other end of the cauldron.

_Predictable._

He gestured her to move closer.

"Pay attention. See how the color remains silver? That is because it is in a state to be manipulated. The color of your magic reflects the attributes you must add

to create the desired effect."

Loki scanned her and enjoyed the look she gave him. He liked being listened to. He liked having someone who looked to him for answers, it gave him a

euphoric feeling; though he would never admit it. Aliciel spent the good portion of the day soaking up what he had said, what he taught her about her own

magic and abilities. He laid a scroll on the table and studied it then. Peering up at her, his study went to her body.

"As a goddess, you have the advantage of seduction. Males are weak in their ability to be seduced by females."

Aliciel raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"I do _not_ require spells of seduction...I can subdue a man with my own methods. I would prefer to stick to the elements."

Loki sneered.

"Ooh, a silly little quim you are. Tempting are you? You fool yourself. Pray tell, just what will you seduce a god with? Modesty? Do not make me laugh."

As insulted as Aliciel could have been, she knew he had no reason to think otherwise. Aliciel took in a deep breath and sighed.

_It cannot be helped._

She slowly lifted up her gown above above her thigh, unsheathing a dagger within her grasp. Loki, was less than impressed and if anything slightly amused.

"And just what do you think you are going to do with that?"

Aliciel dragged the blade up to her cleavage and began cutting along her lace lining, revealing her cleavage from the top of her breasts to her neck. The

exposed portion revealed a scar across the top of her breast, and a set right below her collarbone. Loki swallowed and despite holding his composition was a

little unnerved. Aliciel raised a brow and proceeded forward.

"A goddess does not scar, Loki... and I am only half. This is not a proclamation I wish to make. As a magician you must also understand the importance of

method...You will learn there is a method to all my actions."

Aliciel advanced in front of him. She was close enough to feel his breath and pressed herself against him. Her eyes trailed to his neck.

"You should not underestimate me with such haste."

She laid a soft kiss below his ear and brought her hand down below his waist, rubbing over the area that was tightening. Loki's eyes lowered onto her and his

lips parted. He groaned a little and seemed to be lost for words. Aliciel leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Aliciel."

Aliciel pulled away and turned around, stabbing her blade into the table. She began towards the entrance and turned her head to him.

"Even a god can be seduced."

Aliciel sported a grin and took her leave. Loki placed his palms back behind him on the window sill and leaned back, starring at the

domed ceiling. He made and array of smug faces followed by a smirk.

"Aliciel."

He eyed the dagger she left and snickered a little.

"A silly little quim you are."


	2. Shadows

...

Aliciel reflected on her previous encounter. She would not have admitted it, but she became intoxicated when she remembered his eyes. Those piercing green

eyes. Something about him drove her mad. She figured it was the Midgardian in her. She was weak in comparison to him, and bewitching could fall to her easily.

This new feeling overwhelmed her. She decided to stay some distance from the palace until her thoughts could clear. She practiced the spells she had been

taught but it was tiring. She decided to venture to the city center, and upon entrance heard some commotion. It appeared some of the soldiers were breaking

up a petty qualm and some rowdy brawler was roaring to them.

"Come on, his royal highness wouldn't want to get his cloak dirty. Lets see you throw a punch without that pretty armor of yours. Ha-ha."

Aliciel shaded her eyes from the sun to have a closer look. In an instant the body of a large man came flying towards her, missing her by near feet and

destroying one of the columns. Aliciel turned and another set of bulky men charging towards her. Among him the blue eyed prince panting and laughing.

"Lady Rhin! How do you fair? I apologize if I frightened you, you are unharmed?"

Aliciel stood wide eyed and composed herself. "I am well, only afraid my guard has escaped me."

Aliciel glanced at the brawler laying in the ruble.

"I suppose he shall not be making smart remarks in the near future."

Thor laughed.

"No, ha-ha, I suppose not."

A woman stepped in from behind Thor, she had long brown hair and a stern face. She was adorned in the finest armor and she shot a glare towards Aliciel.

"The fool should have known better than to challenge Asgard's finest warrior."

The woman folded her arms and held her glare. Thor grinned and shifted his gaze to the woman.

"Not all men know the consequences of their actions. Lady Rhin, this is Lady Sif, the finest female warrior in Asgard. If there is a soul you would be wary to

cross, it is she."

Thor laughed lightly. Sif mustered a brief smile and dropped it immediately. Thor's attention was caught by one of the soldiers shouting at the

other end of the market.

"I would beseech your pardon, Lady Rhin, Lady Sif. It looks I have made a mess of things. However, I would require your presence in court more

Lady Rhin. We do not see nearly enough of you. If you find the walk to be too taxing, you shall take ride on my steed!"

Aliciel forced a painful grin.

_A way with words he has..._

With that the prince stomped off before any further discussion. When Aliciel brought her sight back to the brunette woman, she was inspecting her like a kill and it

sent a chill down her spine. Sif finally approached closer, extending a hand to Aliciel's face. Sif had successfully made Aliciel flinch to her satisfaction.

"I once had golden hair like yours. Thor was quite pleased with it..."

Sif locked her jaw and gave Aliciel a dead stare.

"Because of a fool of a trickster I shall never see my golden locks again."

Sif's gaze had shifted to primal.

"You must listen well, I will only warn you once, Thor's heart belongs to me. If you should try to challenge me, I will descend a great reckoning upon you. Am I

clear?"

Aliciel had to contain herself, she know this was a woman who would not humor her well. She tried to keep her composure sincere.

"Lady Sif, you must know I am far to preoccupied with other matters-"

Aliciel switched her tone, in an effort to sound more docile.

"...I would not dream of dishonoring such a lady of your stature."

Aliciel gave a curtsy that was enough to show there was no bad blood between them and Sif repaid the curtsy half-heatedly. They went their separate ways

and Aliciel journeyed back to her estate. That night, she stood in front of a bedroom mirror, looking upon the scars imprinted on her naked body. Those ugly scars

she was given so many years ago. A physical reminder of how weak she was. Aliciel wondered what Loki thought when he saw her scars. She wondered if she was

ugly to him now.

_Half-god._

The next day Aliciel had awoken and prepared for a day in court. She applied a bold rouge to her full lips she extracted from bloodplums. She ground up a bowl

of onyxroot and dabbed the potion onto her thick lashes. She rubbed oils in her hair that would hopefully enchant her company. She made her

way into the great hall. The soldiers stood in their gleaming armor. It was much easier to appreciate the beauty of Valhalla without the crowds and the

sunlight splashed through it. She strolled through, spotting small clusters of nobles all looking far too stiff to Aliciel. As she ventured further she caught a

glimpse of green and gold. She could make out Loki's face and he was smiling, and looked to be taunting one of the soldiers. The open corridor

was flooded with sunlight only blocked by the pillars that lined the hallway. Aliciel came out of the shadow and into the sunlight. The dark prince caught a

glimpse of her, and became very still. An unfamiliar expression eclipsed his face, it was a brief look of endearment. Aliciel stepped behind another pillar back

into the shadow and stopped. His expression was most likely another facade, but her stomach knotted nonetheless. She heard a stomping from the

corridor behind her.

"She graces court! I am pleased to see you, Lady Rhin. Welcome to the great hall."

Thor had spotted the trickster god and his eyes widened.

"Ah, my brother. Forgive him, he is a moody cloud."

Loki's expression had turned sour and he folded his arms creating a front as they approached.

"Loki, I would like to present, Lady Rhin, the seldom seen loather of horses! Surely such a beauty belongs here. Do not misunderstand, our maidens of the court are

quite fair, what they lack in charm they make up for in gaggle. Haha."

Loki's lips tightened and he let out a tiny snarl.

"Quite."

Loki did not let his expressions betray him, but his eyes studied her every inch. Thor's general ramblings became lost to him.

Without thinking Loki stepped forward and slipped his hand around her waist. Aliciel lost her breathe momentarily and Thor held his thoughts.

"Brother, would you allow me the honor to escort Lady...Rhin around the hall? I have some pieces I think she would enjoy."

Thor smiled in confusion.

"By all means Loki, if the situation should be agreeable for Lady Rhin."

Aliciel wore a noble expression even though her blush betrayed her.

"Thank you, your highness, a kind gesture."

Thor gave a casual nod.

"Very well, I shall hope to see you well soon Lady Rhin. Loki, I trust you to behave as a prince of Asgard!"

Thor took his leave and Aliciel's heart pounded. She felt Loki's hand sliding down her naked back. For a brief moment he pressed her close to him. He wondered

what magic could conjure the vision of her eyes in the sunlight.

_Quite the beauty indeed._

Loki bit his lip and pulled back from her. He started down the corridor and Aliciel followed quietly in curiosity; and a general desire to be in his company.

"Come, Lady Rhin." Loki mocked.

Loki then shot a sour glance at her.

"Shall you explain why your name claims Rhin and not Aliciel? Also, what matters do you have with that brawling quim?"

Loki was walking furiously in speed, they had walked out of the halls and into a shadowy corridor. Aliciel grabbed his forearm and pulled him from going further.

Her turned around to look at her. The look on his face would have came off as smug, arrogant, but she knew it was neither. He was troubled by something.

"Halt for a moment...I would beseech you to listen to me."

Loki rolled his eyes and held his position.

"In concern to your brother, motives I hold not. His understanding of this name Rhin is from a folly on my behalf; regarding a god who has afflicted

great pain in my life."

Loki's brows softened. He was suddenly taken back. He recalled Aliciel sobbing under the tree. He remembered perhaps there was a great deal of many things he

did not know about her. He straightened up and acted unaffected.

"Very well...However, if you did not spend so much time with my brother perhaps you would not still be so incompetent in your abilities. I would have you meet me

tomorrow in the tower, and I ask you do not keep me waiting again."

Loki soaked up the vision of her a moment longer and then departed to his chambers. That night was warmer than most nights. Aliciel left her window

open and laid in her bed. The night breeze was blowing on her naked body and she remembered Loki's hand rubbing down her naked back. Suddenly she

heard a noise. She felt compelled not to open her eyes and look, but she could smell a familiar scent. She felt a breath on her, moving closer to her neck. She

felt a pair of lips kiss above her collarbone and up her neck. She felt long glossy locks brush against her cheek. She drew a hand up to a face she knew could

only belong to the dark prince. She felt him shift on-top of her completely, sliding his tunic off. She slid her hands up his chest and pulled him closer. He

continued to kiss from her neck, up to her cheek. She felt him press his hand over her breast and she moaned softly. She felt a smile extend on his face.

"Eh heh heh."

His kisses trailed closer to her mouth and she slid her hand down over a part of his trousers that had become very stiff. She rubbed his hardness and he let out

a growl which was muffled by her lips. She pressed on his mouth and kissed him over and over. Loki ripped off her sheets and kissed her aggressively. A hard

piece of him was trapped inside his tight leather trousers, which he proceeded to rub against her soft parts. Aliciel's breath escaped her and she wanted him

like she never wanted anything before.

"Loki...nn..." She whimpered.

"What is it, you silly little quim?"

Aliciels eyes shot open. She realized it was late morning and the dark prince was standing right over her.

"...Dreaming about me were you?" Loki teased.

Aliciels sat up, trying to compose herself, still flustered from the dream. The sheet had fallen off exposing her bare breasts and Loki's face rushed red.

He turned around, swallowing.

"In the future perhaps it would be ill-advised to sleep with your windows wide open and unclothed."

Aliciel slid out of bed and enclosed herself in a sleeveless robe. Loki smirked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Someone could take...advantage of you.~"

Aliciel rubbed her eyes still adjusting to the light. Confused as she was he was still a prince and she needed to muster some appropriate response to his presence.

"What has brought you to my...residence...my...room?"

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning around and stepping closer to her.

"I waited for you at the tower and you never arrived. I naturally thought only some _grave_ cataclysm would keep an _ambitious_ apprentice from a timely arrival, but it

is apparent _laziness_ can do the trick as well."

Aliciel put her palm to her forehead and rubbed her brow.

"I apologize. I do not know what came over me."

Loki relaxed his shoulders and exhaled.

"No matter. I acquire your assistance in other matters today. You will join as my escort today for a grand tournament. The blood of imbeciles will be spilled."

Loki had readied a horse. Aliciel felt regrettable the trouble she had put him through that morning so she gladly complied to be companion for his

tournament of heroes. She climbed into a very thin emerald green collar dress. The dress had sturdy shoulders that much resembled Loki's

own armor and she was satisfied. Loki was waiting for her on the horse outside.

"You are riding with me. A woman does not know how to properly ride a horse and I will not burden myself making sure you haven't tumbled into one of the

other realms"

Loki extended out his hand. Aliciel attempted to climb up behind him.

"What is it you think you are doing?"

Aliciel climbed back down, unaware of the answer. Loki extended out his hand again and pulled her up in front of him.

"Knowing you, you will fall off the back. The front you shall ride."

Aliciel straddled the saddle and the front of her dress had caught onto the front end of the saddle, slowly pulling up her dress in the back.

"The tournament will not begin for some time still, let us see how the outskirt dwellers spend their idle time. Perhaps I will understand your incompetence better."

Loki took off with great force causing Aliciel to brace one of her hands on his forearm. She steadied herself with his riding pace and withdrew her hand.

As he rode into full speed, Aliciel's dress had completely rose up and undergarments were exposed. Loki noticed this, and noticed her bare skin pressing over

his pelvic area. The ride did nothing to ease the stress that was building in his pants.

_Curses_. He groaned.

Aliciel was initially not aware what had been prodding into her but she realized very quickly. She felt her blood racing and an uncontrollable grin plastered on

her face. She played oblivious, but turned her head and scanned his expression. His ivory skin had gone full rose.  
_  
Ngh...What is this stressor she has brought upon me. I cannot be subdued._

He slowed the horse down to a halt.

"Dismount."

Aliciel slowly slipped off, no friction lost. Loki followed in a less graceful dismount. Aliciel observed him hunch over as from a stomach ache. She approached him and

he immediately shot out a hand in front of her to remain her distance. He muttered in a low voice that she could not hear.

"Woman...you will be the end of my manhood's natural hues. Ngh."

Loki clenched his teeth and took a few deep breathes. He finally stood up straightened, a visible bulge still lingering in his trousers. He maneuvered over to her,

clearly injured, and took one final breath.

"The back you will ride."

They arrived at the tournament. All of great nobility sat in a curved set of risers overlooking a well crafted arena. The floors of the massive edifice shined a

glossy marble. From the risers, champions could be seen marching from the rainbow bridge. No doubt the hand picked challengers from nearby realms. At the

lowest tier of seating there was a long table for Asgard's greatest nobility. Aliciel had never been to the tournament, and was taken back by the chanting mass

surrounding her. Loki didn't like being a spectacle. He quickly grabbed Aliciel by the hand and pulled her to the shaded end of the massive table.

"Advance quickly, I will not tolerate the company of lesser gods."

There was a tall wooden backing behind the regal chairs for shade. They took their seats. Loki put his elbows on the table and cupped his hands below his

chin. He was fixed on something and serious about it. Her eyes panned over his royal armor and studied all his details down to his long legs, one that was

grinding a hard black boot into the ground. She carefully moved her chair almost adjacent to his. Aliciel tried to lock onto whatever it was he was fixed on.

"What-"

"Shh."

Loki whipped.

"I am calculating."

Aliciel crossed her arms with a heavy sigh. She was not surprised by his mannerisms. Even so, she sank back in her chair, not wanting to provoke him. The

horned blew and the bloody brawl had begun. Instead of shouting Loki just folded his arms starring with great intensity. He occasionally snuck in a wry grin but

any spectator would find it hard to see he was amused. Thor had come into the arena. He approached the table and nodded to Loki, turning a tender smile to

Aliciel.

"Lady Rhin, a glorious battle shall be had here."

Thor leaned in over the table.

"And I would have you be my lady of luck."

Loki's eyes were livid and mouth tightened. He was not amused. Thor grinned and marched down to the center of the arena, waving and chuckling at the

crowd. Aliciel watched in amusement as Thor had several mighty victories, the crowd roared for him and Loki's fist tightened under the table. There were many

things about Loki Aliciel could not read, but one of them was not jealousy. Aliciel gentle slipped her hand under the table, rubbing up his hand and down to his

thigh. He fixed his attention on her and wore an expression that was irritated, but confused more than anything. Aliciel batted her eyes at him tenderly and his

expression seemed to relax for a moment; until Thor came trudging towards them. Loki quickly shoved her hand off him from under the table and scoffed.

"The Lady luck had proven faithful! Lady Rhin, I would have you join me tonight in a feast with champions of Asgard."

Thor smiled and before Aliciel could give an answer Thor had already left to join his brawling comrades. Aliciel wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of spending the

night with the mighty Thor, but she would never deny the request of a prince. She turned to Loki who was scowling at her.

"So...you want to spend your time with Thor? Is is my brother who has taken your interest?"

Loki scoffed again. Aliciel hoped he wasn't serious and sighed.

"I will be-"

Before she could continue he aggressively threw himself out of the chair and began to stomp away.

"Just go. Why should I care what a silly little quim like you does in their spare time."

And with that he left from her sight. Aliciel had a cold empty feeling in her stomach. She wondered if she was wasting her time with Loki. He seemed nothing

but angry around her. Perhaps she was wrong about him. Perhaps he was a heart that should never be touched. Aliciel sighed and proceeded to walk back

home. She had washed up and sat in contemplation for some time. She finally got up and prepared herself for the evening. She slipped on a bright red dress

and wore a thin cloak to hide her scars. She applied her colors and sighed into the mirror. She ventured to a large tavern

near the barracks inside the castle. She expected something far more formal than the drunken blabbering warriors slamming the table for more brew. She saw

Thor at the head of a small wooden table. He called out to her, already slightly intoxicated. Loki had entered the tavern. He watched Aliciel seat herself next to

Thor from the shadows. Loki eyed a freshly poured goblet and wrinkled his nose. He was not a heavy drinker, he didn't participate in things that

impaired his mind because that was where his strength lay. Loki panned back to Aliciel, who was working a modest smile to her face.

_That babbling quim._

He grabbed the goblet and nearly drank down the whole thing, growling at a tavern maid for another. Some time had gone by and Thor's face was red and

glistening from the nearby fire. He took eye to the cloak Aliciel had not removed. He made a poorly composed smile and looked as if he was going to fall out of

his chair.

"Lady Rhin, you must be scorching...in this thing."

Thor swayed and proceeding to try to tug off Aliciel's cloak. She pressed the cloak to her breasts, fearful it would slip off and her scars would bare to light.

Loki saw the action and flew across the room, knocking Thor in the face. The punch barely fazed Thor, and he laughed. He saw Loki's face was serious and his

smile turned limp.

"What has condoned this behavior Loki,"

Thor's tone raised louder and more aggressive.

"do you jest brother?"

Loki moved around the table in one fluid motion. He grabbed Aliciel's arm and pulled her out of the tavern.

Thor looked around and threw his hands up.

"I concede, brother!"

Together with his warriors a bold laugh was shared and drinking resumed. Loki had walked Aliciel to his chamber where Aliciel shrugged her arm free.

"What benefit do these actions serve you? Dragging me around like an animal. I am not a play thing, Loki."

Loki slammed his door and paced around the room, clearly enraged.

"Ohh, do not talk of play things to me, Aliciel. What a cowardly child you are...Learning my magic, so you could enchant my brute of a brother?"

Loki became more passionate, he was clearly drunk as he was stumbling.

"Is he the desire of your heart? The ignorant blundering imbecile simple hearts all swoon for? Do you think I feel anything for you, do you think I care what you feel

for him?"

Aliciel's heart constricted.

"...And what is it you feel, Loki?"

Loki punched into a mirror in front of him.

"I feel NOTHING." Loki growled.

Aliciel looked at his hand. Despite his anger and cruel words, she had a deep resolve for him. She grabbed a cloth and dabbed it in water, placing herself in

front of him. She reached for his hand, but it was jerked away from her. She looked at his trembling fists and tightening face. She reached for his hand again,

he surrendered. She brought his hand close to her chest and softly dabbed the blood off. Loki maintained a cold stare and no flinch was found.

Sadness slowly glazed over his face and it was heartbreaking. Aliciel was now vulnerable but she knew there was no more advancement with him without risk.

"Loki...can you truly not see where the eyes of my heart fall?"

Loki shrugged away and turned his back to her. His voice had become still.

"What you see is an illusion. Such a foolish child. You are no different than the others and a waste of my time."

With that Aliciel's strength was stolen completely. The words were a cold blow and for a moment the world had become silent. After the words had sunk in

completely, her emotions ran rampant, rage being the most prominent. She took a slow, heavy breath and and stood up straight.

"But of course. How could I be so foolish...You are nothing more than a magic trick. Continue your antics, god of mischief, your time I will waste no more."

Aliciel without notice fled his chamber. Loki slammed his chamber doors shut behind her and stalked to the foot of his bed. In an outburst of anguish he sent out a

wave of destruction, dismembering all the pieces in his room. Pieces of shattered glass crashed to the floor and then there was silence. He fell to his knees at his

broken bedside and gnashed his teeth. His face became warm and and his stomach knotted.

_...These painful truths...Ever the sheltered rose would crush beneath mine torment._

Loki clenched his fist causing blood to drip out of the cuts.

_Such sweetness my grasp can never have?_

Aliciel contained herself no further than the palace entrance, where she collapsed into tears.

_Damn him._


	3. Sentiment

Loki spent the next couple days putting an effort to dismiss the weakness he felt for _that woman_. The Prince indulged in courtly duties, which

was out of his element. He preferred to sabotage rather than preserve. He deceived himself into thinking productivity would make the pain go

away, and despite his efforts he had no appetite. He believed in fighting his feelings, he was fighting his own weakness. However, In the end

he was beginning to feel more fatigued than ever. The day was growing late and Loki found himself reclined in his study. One boot was kicked

over the other and his fingers laced together, tips pressing on his lips. He felt adamant now and reassured himself that this was exactly _why_

sentiment was nothing but a plague to him. His judgement had been clouded, and intellect compromised.

_These indiscretions...I shall not repeat._

"Your highness."

Loki had been caught off guard. A man had entered the room without his detection, which _never_ happened. He was in crimson robes, he stood

in a confidence and apathy that was almost offensive. He seemed to have absolutely no fear or humility in Loki's presence.

"You would address yourself swiftly less I become ungenerous. All the men of court know not to enter my study unannounced."

Loki snarled, he felt slightly vulnerable and tried to mask it. The man didn't wince. Instead he stepped forward further and Loki stood up, no

one simply approached him like this. Loki's eyes grew tense and he remembered seeing this man before.

"I am Sivard, son of Ormr, newly appointed commander by order of Prince Thor...your highness."

The man placed his hands behind his back in a pose much like one Loki made more than often. Loki took in the elements about him, his soft regal

clothing and the smug look on his face, and his gall for keeping a piercing eye to him as if he was an equal. Loki scoffed.

"So-called commander, where is your armor? Just how many times have you _actually_ seen combat?"

Sivard's smug look didn't wear. He made Loki wait for a moment before responding, which irritated him even more.

"I do not find a requirement for armor. Armor is for men who mean to use it, men who suspect they might...need contingency;"

Sivard raised one of his brows and shifted his tone to something more cocky.

"and the day I mean to be bested in combat, I will consider it."

Loki contorted his lips and rolled his eyes, matching Sivard's smug expression. His arrogance was fantastic, even to Loki.

"Your moronic battle methods are little concern to me, just why have you come to my presence?"

Sivard dropped his eyes to Loki's feet, maintaining that unreadable smile.

"There is a woman you spend your time with. As little of a concern it is to me, I think it in his highness's best interest to be aware..."

Loki's eyes widened.

"She is a half-goddess."

Loki's stomach dropped. He felt an overwhelming anxiety and he initially couldn't grasp why. Loki straightened and left no visible stress upon his

expression. Sivard paused for a moment and continued.

"Bastards of the gods are not unheard of. As you may be aware, because of their Midgardian blood, they have been known to plotting and treachery to compensate

for their weakness. I had half the mind cut her head clean off in a previous time, but I found myself stagnant in my actions and now the weakling lives."

Loki was sharp and it didn't take him but a moment to realize who this man was. This was the man who inflicted those scars to Aliciel. Although

Loki had convinced himself to dismiss any sentiment he felt for her, he found himself boiling with an unfamiliar rage.

"If his majesty should request it, I shall make permanent removal of her. Less she should plague the ranks of Valhalla-"

In one fluid motion Loki's fist shot for his face, barely missing it. Sivard was fast, much more than Loki anticipated. Loki had once again

bloodied his knuckles on a wooden beam that absorbed the blow instead. He slowly shifted his gaze to Sivard, who had straightened himself, still looking incredibly

unfazed. Loki grasped his bloodied hand on Sivard's collar, Sivard did not repulse it. Loki moved in very close to his face, intimately locking eyes upon him.

"You...will do...no such thing."

Sivard scoffed. "You are mad."

Loki was now the one with a grin upon his face. He tightened his grasp on Sivard's cloak.

"You simple fool, you have not seen my madness."

He slowly released his grasp.

"However, if harm should ever come to that little half-goddess, you will know my rage."

Loki turned his back to Sivard with his fists tightened.

"Get...out."

Sivard scoffed again, and held his head high, leaving the study just as snakelike as he had entered it. Loki found this encounter had perplexed his mind moreso

than it had already been. He knew the feelings he had would ensnare him despite his efforts. Perhaps it had been easy to forget Aliciel. Perhaps his feelings

would fade; but to allow her to fall into danger, to let her suffer more than she had, there was a part of Loki that knew he just could not allow it. Even if his

heart was a dark void she could never enter, he _would_ protect her.

Aliciel spent the next couple days outside of the city. Loki's slights to her gave her a great deal of shame. She would put her care for Loki before her pride, but she

knew she had been made an utter fool. She tended to her garden of solitude and it was monotonous. As the pain would return to the

pit of her stomach, her mind would drift off. In drifting, she realized she had over-tended the garden, destroying a few of her gentle plants.

She let out a sigh. The sun was beating warm on her but she felt hollow and cold on the inside. Her shame was not in falling for the dark

prince, he had captured her heart and she wouldn't deny it. The agony laid in the fact he felt nothing for her, and there would be nothing she

could do about it. She could go to him, confessing all her sweet words, but what would that do if he felt nothing for her? What would it

matter? He seemed utterly and completely unaffected by her and she felt so petty. Still, she couldn't shake her affections for him. She felt even

if it should be a one-sided love, her love would remain. She had lied to herself to think if he was out of sight the pain would go away.

She came to terms that perhaps anything would be better than this solitude. She gathered herself up and noticed a tall shadow out of the corner of

her eye. He was pale like Loki, but he was far from Asgardian. He emitted a sickly grey glow about him. His hair was ivory and his eyes were like two black orbs,

and the only light that came from them mirrored from his surroundings. He was no doubt one of the dark elves. Aliciel had never seen a dark elf in this territory

and his intentions to her were unknown. Aliciel panned the ground at her feet, looking for something to better defend herself with. When she looked back up,

the elf dressed in black was gone. Suddenly, there pounding on the back of her skull, and everything went black.

When Aliciel awoke she heard strange whispers in a foreign language. She felt a resistance on her body even though there were no visible barriers. She was in

a glum chamber with several dark elves. The one she recognized before had approached her. He was younger than some of the other elves but made up for it

in height and build.

"I will save you your questions. You are in Svartalfheim, I am Rythe, and you are my captive."

Aliciel was weak and decided to keep quiet, she wasn't prepared to fight these foreign beings.

"I have found a great deal of sources within the nine realms. One of them tells me that a prince of Asgard has taken affections to you. I have sent a messenger

to him directly. He shall be informed that if he surrenders to our realm, you shall be sparred."

Aliciel began shaking out a quiet, nervous laugh. Rythe was taken back and a look of concern panned on his face.

"Perhaps you think this a jest, Asgardian?"

Aliciel shook her head and her laughter faded.

"You think some prince of Asgard will come for me, but it seems then all hope is lost for me. Prince Loki has no affections for me and would never give thought

to my plight. You fools."

Rythe and the others exchanged glances.

"Loki? It is the summer prince we summoned-"

A crash came through the chamber the bodies of dark elves flung at the walls and Rythe gripped back in fear. Out of the dust Thor came swinging his fists

and grabbing Rythe, pressing him against the ground, nearly crushing his ribs.

"You would steal fair maidens to taunt me? Do you forget the power of the Asgardian?"

Rythe gasped for breathe and Thor released his body, which was now passed out. Aliciel felt relieved but it was a sort of bitter-sweet. Thor rushed to her, kneeling at

her level, ripping her restraints apart.

"Did they harm you?"

Aliciel shook her head.

"I am well, thanks to you, your highness. I must request though...what did the messenger entail that was sent to you?"

Thor laughed.

"That did indeed baffle me, the message described the woman of my affections would be executed if I did not surrender myself. I was uncertain as to who had been

taken, but I could not ignore any maiden that should have come into danger. The Dark Elves may have sent spies and glimpsed you in my company, concluding we

were lovers."

Thor's laugh rumbled again.

"The dark elves are not as quick as it would seem." Aliciel reassured.

Thor gestured his arm to Aliciel.

"Indeed my Lady, I think it is time we returned you to Asgard. It will be a fine tale at the tavern."

Aliciel nodded and Thor carried them back in what seemed to be only moments. Instead of leaving her at home she was brought straight to the palace. The sun

had gone down and Thor called to a servant to tend to her and give her a chamber for the night. Aliciel's head was splitting and she followed the servant

without qualm. As they walked through the chamber Aliciel placed a hand on the back of her head where she was previously struck and winced. Her face

constricted in visible pain, and she noticed someone was looking at her. Loki stepped out of the shadows and walked along side her. He kept his face forward

and didn't make eye contact, but seemed to be easing close in proximity to her.

"Where did you acquire such injury?" He asked in a voice that was more tender than she had expected.

Aliciel's eyes kept to the floor. Being near him brought her excitement and sadness, but with the physical pain she was enduring, her heart was not in a place

to be transported. She responded colloquially, her weakness showing.

"I found myself captured by a dark elf named Rythe."

Loki's brow raised.

"Dark elf? What possessed you to mingle with those dolty beasts?"

Aliciel continued, in a groan.

"He told me I would be executed if the prince of Asgard who held affections for me did not surrender to them."

Loki became quiet, his heart was beating harder in his chest and his breathing became slightly more intense.

"I laughed and told them no one would come for me. I suppose they were under the impression I was your brother's mistress. He said they had spies here,

but it is clear they lack efficiency."

They had reached Aliciel's chamber. The servant opened the door and set out on their own way. Aliciel had only entered the doorway and stopped, her back

turned to Loki. Aliciel smiled slightly.

"I suppose favor fell into my circumstances, though, as Thor made a presence after all."

Loki felt like he was being kicked in the stomach and couldn't muster the words to reply. He didn't know whether to feel guilt or anger. Aliciel swayed a little. Loki

took the opportunity to brace her from behind sliding his hands around her waist. Aliciel swallowed and sighed shutting her eyes.

"I sustain these wounds the other gods would hardly be fazed by. My constitution is so pathetically weak."

Loki saw her frustration and felt at a loss for action. He had little experience in involving his own thoughts and truly empathizing with others.

"I detest weakness...but I will accept your limitations. I will not deny I can be...less than agreeable."

Aliciel wondered if this was an apology.

Loki chanted a spell but not loud enough for her to hear it, placing a kiss on the back of her head. She felt all her pain subside, and now only the rushing over

her blood being so close in his embrace. She turned around and starred into his eyes. No words had to be spoken. She placed her forehead on his and his eyes

narrowed onto her. She leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips. His heart was beating harder and she could feel it from his breath. She brushed her lips on

his softly and felt him tightening up. He clasped her forearms tight and with groan of agony released them partially pushing her back. His face looked contorted

in pain and he retracted back into the dark hallway. Aliciel had forgotten herself. She had forgotten that the love she had for him was one-sided, and for a

moment, thought he could love her too. Through the pain of revelation, she could still feel his cool kiss on her head and the way she felt in his arms.

_I am doomed, and an utter fool._

Loki fled to his balcony. He balled up a fist and grinded it into the stone ledge. He realized he was in danger. He was in danger for falling for this woman

completely. He twined words through his head trying to convince himself how she would only make him weak and ultimately cripple him. He was torn and

couldn't contain his frustration. His chest constricted and hurt, he didn't understand these feelings and it was agonizing.

_This pain...sentiment will be the destruction of me..._

Loki sensed a presence and spun around. Aliciel entered his bedchamber.

"I hope I am not intruding...your door was open."

She was in a sheer nightdress. He could see the outline of her completely. This was the first time he had seen her fully not draped in layers upon layers. Loki

stood with his mouth slightly gaped, searching for the words to say.

_Curses, the Gods are bitter and cruel._

Loki waltzed past her to his doorway. He sighed and shut the door, holding his position without turning back. He slowly closed his palm on the shut door, gently gracing his finger tips on the dark wood.

"You know it's forbidden to come to my chambers without invitation."

His tone was cold, but there was a shakiness in this voice he wouldn't mask. He always reiterated his position when he felt vulnerable.

Aliciel was turned towards his balcony.

"Is there truly no place in your heart for me?"

Her question was almost rhetorical. There was a chilling lack of emotion in it as well. It was as if she was conceding to everything. Loki's heart pounded again

and he was distressed. He turned to her and moved up behind her. He grabbed her arms and turned her around. When her eyes met with his, she saw right

through him.

"Do not question these things of me, woman."

He near shook her and his tone became agitated.

"Will you never love me..."

_Do not ask me that..._

"Loki...?"

Loki grabbed her and pinned her up against the walls, one hand sliding to wrap around her neck and the other hitting the wall beside her head.

"I cannot love, do you not understand? I am not capable of love!"

Her eyes shifted downwards, but somehow still managed to pierce through him.

"I do not require your love to love you..." She said softly.

"To love me is pain, pain and unhappiness, do you understand? You foolish quim!"

He realized how tight he had been squeezing her and released her. She collapsed to the floor but found her footing. His fists were tightened at his side and his

breathing more panicked than her's. She gazed at him a moment before stepping forward.

"And I still love you Loki..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they locked eyes. She pulled in to brush her lips on his once more.

"endlessly..."

Loki froze. She pulled in and pressed her lips on him, hard. Despite his inner conflict, he couldn't restrain himself any more. He returned her kiss, slamming her

up against the wall again. He kissed her passionately, and pressed himself so hard against her she could break. She didn't care if she did break, she wanted all

of him. He pulled off his outer armor. She glided her hands on his outline, feeling his true form for the first time. He was then only in a display of thin tunic

and trousers. He pulled her close and could now feel her breasts press upon him. His arousal was beyond any he had ever endured before and it pained

him. She began kissing his neck and his groans became more prominent. He hoisted her back up onto the wall and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Even

clothed the thickness in his pants created a force against her undergarments which were already incredibly thin. She moaned in his ear softly.

"Loki."

"Ah..ah.." Loki responded with a raspy bite.

To have her say his name like that was more than he could bare. The ecstasy he felt from her was more than any pleasure her gained from tricks or taunting. He

wanted her more in that moment than to rule Asgard itself. He tried so hard to contain the affect she had on him but his body was traitorous. He brushed himself

against her harder and she bit onto his neck, sending him nearly over the edge. He pulled her from off the wall and pushed her down onto his bed. She sucked on

his lips and she could feel what was rubbing her became so stiff it was uncomfortable. She tried to shift her body away to which he pulled her back and pressed

down on her harder.

"What is it you are doing?" he demanded.

She moved her kisses from his mouth to his ear, trailing words through each one.

"Allow me...a moment...from this grasp?"

Loki was very adamant about his current position and too lost in her to comply.

"No." Loki growled.

"Loki..."

Her tone became more demanding. He finally complied and reluctantly loosened his grasp. She slid out from beneath him and shifted ontop. He

became more compliant, and increasingly amused. She teased the part of him unknown to the world with her own mystery. The edifice in his pants was nearly

bursting out and she untied the laces on his trousers. She took him in her hands and he could do nothing but groan. Even he knew better than to decline to the

pleasures she would put upon him. He had never been touched by a woman like this, and with such passion. She pressed her lips against him followed by her

tongue, eventually sliding him in completely. He tugged on his sheets in strong handfuls and he moaned loud through his clenching teeth. She was pleasuring every

inch of him. He twitched and she could feel his muscles spasming. He was furiously fighting himself but he couldn't any longer, he was at his limit. He shot himself

inside her, all of himself. She didn't waste him, and enjoyed how slow time became for a moment. She pulled away slowly to see him panting, and his

body adjusting to the events that he had succumbed to.

She moved up on top of him and kissed his collarbone, nuzzling him with her lips. Loki felt for a moment all of his anxieties had melted away, and for the first

time, perhaps ever, he was truly happy. That happiness faded when he realized she was gone. He heard a gentle click and realized she had left his chamber.

He should have been relieved she was gone. He should have hoped she would never return, he had after all, taken advantage of her. Something had left him

feeling cold though, colder than he normally felt. He felt a fragment of something this night, a fragment of something he had been missing always.

She had encouraged a thirst in him. For the first time ever, he wanted something more than power.


	4. Fire

The halls of Asgard were quiet, or so it seemed to Aliciel. Possibly due to the events of the previous night filling her mind. She felt a partial

satisfaction, and also a sickening regret. Her confessions were made knowing the repercussions that could be had. Even so, she had put herself

in an incredibly vulnerable place. She saw an image of herself hanging off the edge of a cliff, with only a rope to keep from her demise. The rope was

held in Loki's clutches. She felt it wouldn't be long before that rope slipped from Loki's grasp, and with little motivation. Her thoughts were

interrupted but a loud crash. Her chamber door swung open and Sivard came charging through like a force. His cloak rippled in the sunlight like a

crimson flame. Aliciel was so taken back upon seeing him she stumbled back onto a body of cushions set at the foot of her bed. Sivard straddled

her, pulling a knife immediately from his sleeve and pressing it below her breast.

"You only live to this moment because of the incompetence of the dark elves. If the god of mischief found my message well-received perhaps Asgard would be

rid of it's filth...Both of you."

Sivard had pierced the dagger in but an inch, and fed off the pain in her eyes. Still, she felt a fight growing inside her. Perhaps before he found the weakness in

her, but knowing his murderous intentions for Loki enraged her. She chanted a spell, and the dagger became incredibly hot, burning her flesh, and

eventually through Sivard's glove, scorching his hand. He flinched and flung the dagger aside, initially insulted she would dare to fight back.

"That was foolish, Aliciel."

Aliciel grabbed a book that was wedged beneath one of the cushions and chucked it at his face. He deflected it as she knew he would, but it was enough time

for her to conjure a golden flame in her hand. Sivard smacked her wrist to the floor, setting her draped bed-quilt on fire. The fire spread instantly, engulfing the

room around them. Sivard backhanded Aliciel leaving a purple hue on her cheek. She struggled but refused to give him the pleasure of screaming. There was

now commotion outside the room as the fire was spreading, smoke filling the room. He pulled out a slightly more intimating weapon from a strap around his

thigh. The blade was black and it bore his family crest with a crimson hilt.

"Enough."

Sivard plunged the short sword into her stomach and she threw her head back with a cry.

A slender hand grabbed Sivard by the hair of his head and up-heaved him across the room. Sivard hit he floor, with impact. Loki had emerged from the smoke and

picked Sivard up by the chest of his cloak, lifting him a foot into the air. Sivard's sword fell from his hand and clanked onto the floor.

"I am going kill you...intimately."

Sivard laughed and bit his lip.

"Is that so?"

Loki snarled before a serpent slithered out from Sivard's collar and onto Loki's wrist. The snake grew exponentially in size as it slithered up Loki's arm, just

before biting him in the neck. Loki dropped Sivard and grabbed the snake by the head, throwing it into the fire. Loki pressed at his wound and groaned. Aliciel

rushed to where the smaller dagger was dropped. It was still burning from the enchant. Sivard brought himself to his feet, taking his short sword up with him.

He charged at Aliciel, only to find a mass of nothingness. Aliciel had reappeared behind him, plunging the hot dagger into the back of his spine. Sivard

arched with a howl.

"How..."

Aliciel braced herself behind him, and whispered into his ear.

"Half a god, nonetheless."

With that she pushed him into the raging fire. He struggled and twisted, but finally succumbed to the flames. Aliciel dropped the dagger with a wince, her hand

burned completely. She slowly advanced to Loki, her undamaged hand clenching the wound in her stomach. She knelt down in front of him. Discoloration was

spreading in his neck. Loki gritted his teeth.

"Curse the Ormrson and his poisons."

Aliciel was far more concerned for him than herself. She quickly leaned in, pressing her mouth on his neck and tried to draw out the poison. Loki groaned and

shrugged away. He quickly grabbed her face, pressing his lips to her and sucked the poison from her mouth. He pulled away and spat.

"You are entirely wreckless! I can withstand this poison, but only because I am a god! One drop could end your fragile existence."

Loki looked down at the red that was leaking from Aliciel and it gave him a sensation worse than the poison. Guards flooded the room in an attempt to put out

the fire.

Loki signaled them to leave.

"The fire is enchanted, you fools, your efforts are useless. I will remedy this."

The guards fled the room trying to evade the raging flames. With a gesture of the hand Loki sent an icy wave over the room, cooling the fire down to darkness.

The room had turned a shade of blue, and pieces of ash fell to Aliciel's hair. Loki placed a hand over Aliciel's stomach. He's eyes squinted, he became focused

despite his pain.

"This will leave a scar."

A blue aura emitted from his hand, it was painful and soothingly cold. The blood had stopped running and Aliciel could finally breathe again. Loki groaned and

ghostly shades claimed his face. Aliciel showed great concern and he could see it.

"There is no cure for this poison. I must endure it until the accursed thing has faded."

Loki rose up and stormed out of the room. Aliciel sat in the ashes. She placed a few trembling fingers upon the place Loki's lips had pressed. Her attention

turned to the black mound that was Sivard's body. Maybe it was pain catching up with her, she felt a sense of regret. She worried for Loki, and despite

the torment Sivard brought upon her, there was an emptiness left in his absence. Sivard, even in a negative way, was a part of her for a very long time.

Seeing her rival so defeated and lifeless took a toll on her. She felt liberated and at the same time incredibly lost. Loki spent the rest of the day in his chambers,

feverish from the poison. Once again he felt enraged at himself. He couldn't protect Aliciel, let alone himself, and was a laughable disgrace for it. He did not desire to

see anyone for the next couple days. Aliciel was beginning to have doubts. She knew she had caused Loki grief and trouble. Perhaps it was fitting he would not

desire her company henceforth. On the third day she decided to venture to a tavern in the city center. She wasn't partial to drinking spirits but at the moment she

lacked the conviction not to. She acquired a tall glass of mead and sat in silence. It wasn't long before she felt a pair of eyes on her and someone had approached

her. She studied the figure carefully, he was tan and slender, but with a muscle mass more of a warrior than a magician. He had short silky blonde hair and feminine

brown eyes covered by thick lashes. He had thin facial hair sculpted around his lips and down to his chin. A smile had painted upon his lips when he saw Aliciel

noticed him.

"She would come to a tavern, only to drink alone. She must have a story to tell."

He wore earthy colors; cream, green and brown. He sat down besides her and placed a hand with a brown glove under his chin, eyeing her with a coy smile.

"Fandral the dashing. Lady Rhin, is it?"

He was dashing. He extended a hand out to her, and she obliged him slipping her hand into his. He squeezed her hand softly and released it, leaning back in

his chair. Aliciel felt she should put the falsities aside, less the conversation should become awkward later.

"I must confess...my given name is Aliciel, I am afraid Rhin is a...misunderstanding."

Fandral crossed his arms and knocked one leg over the over. He seemed more amused than before.

"Aliciel? Well! That is indeed better on the ears. And _you_, are quite lovely on the eyes."

Aliciel was surprised by his advances. He spoke like a high born but he was clearly a womanizer. Aliciel did not see the harm in his company but

she felt the reserve not to to be too friendly to him.

"You are kind, Sir Fandral, but you may find better company elsewhere, I truly came to this place to brood."

Fandral's brows raised and smile faded. He leaned in closer to her, his blonde tassels falling over an eye.

"Forgive me, but a lady such as yourself should want for nothing. Perhaps you could share what ails you to this_ lowly_ warrior."

Aliciel crossed her arms. She saw past his methods and knew his desires for her ended upon a bed. Still, she was lonely and she didn't see the point in being

rude; rather, she should simply be straight-forward.

"I...find my heart vexed, for I am in love with a prince of Asgard."

Aliciel took a swig of the bitter beverage. Fandral laughed lightly and nodded.

"Indeed, many fair ladies of Asgard have been wooed by Thor and fallen for him madly. Nasty business, love, is it not?"

Aliciel tightened her lips and looked at the chalice in her grasp.

"I bare no affections for the Asgard's champion, it is the trickster prince who has stolen my heart."

Fandral coughed practically choking on a cup of mead he had just started. The cough turned into a laugh.

"Lady Aliciel, you truly are a humorous beauty."

Aliciel looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I assure you I am entirely serious."

Fandral attempted to cough off his laughs, but his smile did not falter.

"Hm...well then you are in quite the _predicament_. I have found myself acquainted with his highness for many years, and time in his company more than often

ends in misery for those around him. I can only wonder what ever would compel you to love the likes of him. Still, the heart wants what the heart wants, no

matter how...curious."

Aliciel frowned and Fandral could see he wasn't making her feel any better. He scratched his chin and an empathy fell upon his eyes. He stood up and gestured

a farewell curtsy to her.

"I will tell you what, spend some time in my company, and if the prince should fall smitten for you, I will gladly surrender you to him."

Aliciel found herself touched by Fandral, even if he was a womanizer, there was something soothing in his tone. She allowed him a tender smile.

"There is a pretty face! I would have you meet me at the castle barracks, I would love to teach you some _swordplay_. Tomorrow then."

Aliciel nodded.

"Very well. We will see what you have to teach me, swordsman."

Aliciel finished her mead and left for home. Even with the ever prominent threat of Sivard gone, Aliciel still had an incredible drive to better herself. There would

always be other threats. After a night of adequate sleep, Aliciel ventured to the barracks to meet with Fandral. Fandral was sparring with a man much greater in size.

He was incredibly quick and effective in his movements and Aliciel saw something to be acquired. He subdued the larger man and a great laugh about it. His face

had met with hers and motions seemed to slow for a second. The sunlight splashed on his bronzed smile and his eyes shined hazel. He practically skipped to Aliciel

after realizing she was present.

"My lady, I should hope I have not kept you in wait!"

Aliciel shook her head.

"No, I was merely enjoying the practice. I am afraid I am not incredibly skilled with the sword. My talents lay in other forms."

Fandral unsheathed his sword.

"But swordplay _is_ the only talent to have."

Fandral escorted Aliciel to the training grounds within the palace. He spent the rest of the day teaching her basic skill, and she soaked up every bit of it.

Evening had come and Aliciel was sore.

"I believe the time has come to retire Lady Aliciel, but you were more than excellent today, a fine swordsman I will make of you yet. But before we should part

ways, I should like to give you something."

He approached Aliciel with a belt containing a small sword with a golden hilt.

"You will be needing a sword if you are a swordsman."

He wrapped the belt around her waist, pulling it tight at the buckle. Aliciel flinched and a slight whimper escaped her, making Fandral jump a little.

"Too tight, Lady Aliciel?"

Aliciel shook her head.

"No, it is nothing of concern. Just try not to make me a target of Lady Sif...it will be the end of me."

Aliciel's wound, even though Loki had mended any terminal damage, was still incredibly tender. Fandral scratched his chin in suspicion.

"Haha, of course my dear...Regardless, it is late. I have a guest chamber within the palace. I have not need of it tonight, and I will not take no for an answer."

Fandral's smile was reassuring. Aliciel was feeling fatigued and complied to his offer. Fandral walked her into the large room, larger than her former chamber. There

were ivory and gold ascents everywhere and the room had a freshness about it.

"Well, it is not the grandest of places, but it should give you the rest you require."

Aliciel smiled at him. He moved to exit, placing his hand on the doorway and stopping. He turned back to Aliciel and gave a warm smile with lowered eyes.

"Goodnight...Aliciel."

Aliciel found her words escaped her for a moment. There was something very captivating about Fandral in the candlelight. She told herself this must have been

a man who was accustomed to women, and she should take caution of his charms. Even if Loki should never have truly any interest for her, she detested the

idea of being one woman of many. She drew a hot bath and removed her dirty clothing. She sank in the water completely and for a moment her worries melted

away. She stood up and realized she had nothing clean to put on. She tiptoed through the room and found a closet of clothing. She pulled out a large white

long sleeve tunic She was too tired to complain, even if it was Fandral's. She slipped it on and fell asleep.

The next morning Thor sat in the dining hall with closest comrades. Loki made an appearance. He looked incredibly messy, his hair was wild and disorderly, and

his skin lacked any particular hue it may have possessed before. Loki rubbed his temple and reached for drink. Thor stopped his conversations and the room

became quiet.

"Brother, how do you fair?...You look unwell."

Loki grumbled and said nothing. Instead he took his goblet and began back to his chamber at the slowest pace possible. Sif whispered to Thor.

"Someone cannot hold their ale."

The table snickered and Fandral poured himself a glasses, shifting closer to Thor.

"You know Thor, that friend of yours, lady Rhin?"

Loki was stopped in his place but did not turn around.

"Well, I came across her at a tavern a few nights ago, she is incredible lovely. In fact, she is in my chamber right now."

The table turned to a loud chiming on the floor. Loki had dropped his goblet and froze. Thor scratched his head and furrowed his brow.

"Brother, I will ask once again, are you alright?"

Loki exhaled and shut his eyes, trying to cool his temper.

"I am perfectly well."

With that Loki continued, but to another direction. He marched through the corridors, until he found _that_ room. The one he would find her in. He found the door

to be unlocked, and opened it without refrain. He entered to find a sleeping Aliciel. Any color that was missing immediately had come to his face again. He was

furious. He pulled her covers off and she protested, shrugging ever so slightly.

_She is wearing his garbs?_

When her eyes adjusted, a smile came to her face, but she was alarmed at the severity in his.

"So in the end you bed the one who beds them all? I must say, you even had me fooled."

Aliciel stood up, near stumbling, the cleavage of the tunic plunged low and it was distracting.

"What accusations do you speak of Loki, I have not bed anyone."

Loki scoffed.

"No, you only slept in his chambers, in his clothing! You think me a fool?"

Aliciel rubbed her face in frustration.

"Truly it is not what it seems. Fandral was only courteous, nothing more."

Loki stiffened up.

"Do not make me _laugh_."

Loki was cut off by another pair of footsteps.

"Yes, my prince, hard to believe, isn't it? That Fandral the dashing could be capable of courtesy and honor. What a turn of events!"

Loki's mouth twitched.

"Leave."

Fandral walked out and shut the door, laughing up the situation. Fandral had his own tricks and couldn't wait to tell the others the episode he had manifested.

Aliciel advanced to Loki, taking in his current state. He looked so sickly and it broke her. He was not even adorned in his armor, and she could see glistening on

his skin from a feverish sweat. She advanced to him, placing her feet directly in front of his. He looked as if he would flinch if she touched him, but she embraced

him regardless. He stood practically lifeless. She squeezed him pressing her partially exposed breasts upon him and he swallowed. She looked deep into his

eyes that were weak.

"Does the poison still plague you?"

Loki turned his head away and muttered.

"Do I look to be well?"

Aliciel's eyes watered. She saw his pain and she felt helpless.

"The fault is my own for your suffering. I can never forgive myself."

Loki sighed exasperated, bringing his gaze back to her.

"Even if your shortcomings should falter me, it is of my own doing. The moronic quim who attacked you had a qualm with me, and destruction was his only

fate."

He felt her rub a hand down his cheek. He shrugged away, pulling her hand off and saw the redness in it. He sighed once again.

"You infinitely lack wariness. You should bare these scars forever. You will not be of use to me if you are destroyed."

Aliciel couldn't tell if his tone was out of care or general irritation. She leaned in and kissed below his ear near his bite mark.

"And what use am I to you now?" She whispered.

Loki groaned and muttered something inaudible. Despite the stress she was building, he knew the poison ran through him. He wouldn't risk..._contaminating_

her. He gently pulled away and sternness embraced his features.

"The next time you should find yourself in need for a castle chamber, you shall come to mine."

Aliciel blushed and with that, Loki started his exit. Aliciel took a step forward as if she was about to lunge.

"I would beg you to halt."

Loki stopped, only right outside the doorway.

"What is it? I am not in the mood for idle banter."

Aliciel fidgeted with her hands.

"It is nothing."

Loki glanced at her exposed parts. The thought of her nakedness in Fandral's clothing made him bitter.

"...And take that cretinous thing off ."

Aliciel looked down and suddenly felt naked, enclosing the prominent gap.

"Oh...right..."

Loki rolled his eyes and shut the door.

**Author's note: The theme of the serpent and the poison is homage to Loki's ordeal he encounters with them in Norse mythology. The next chapter will have some steam. I encourage those who are uneasy to smut to simply skip these segments if they please. I wanted to write this as a romantic drama first and foremost and I hope it can be enjoyed as such.**


	5. Games

A small bronzed chest had been delivered to Fandral's guest chamber. Aliciel unlatched the front of the box, a folded gown was the contents. The dress had long

sleeves with a high neckline and pointed cuffs. The color was dark blue, with a sheer layer of golden patterns as if they were stars over a night sky. The long gown

also had a high slit opening to make up for it's modesty that ran up to one of her outer thighs. Loki had no doubt sent it, she thought. She struggled to button of the

backing, which enclosed by a vertical line of small, marble-like buttons. When she had dressed and adjusted herself, she opened her door to see a smiling Fandral.

_How long has he...?_

Fandral curtsied with a wink.

"Good day to you, I would have given my formalities sooner but, alas, the time did not seem appropriate."

Fandral's had a tone that was becoming a tease. However, Aliciel couldn't help but grin. Fandral inspired laughter in her even when she had the grounds to feel

otherwise to him. He beamed a positive energy that was contagious.

"Yes, I am afraid the prince found himself bothered in my state this morning. He was particularly unsettled that I wore an article of yours...oh, I hope that was

not imposing on my behalf."

Aliciel pointed to the bed with his folded tunic on it. Fandral folded his arms and walked in past Aliciel, picking up the folded garb. He turned to her with a

bemused smile and began to advance towards her.

"Lady Aliciel, if I should find myself troubled by something so petty as a beautiful woman in my clothing, I should like to think I must be the most morose,

dejected, joyless, cheerless fellow to ever exist. You should never trouble yourself for anything with me."

Fandral put a gentle hand under her chin and gazed deep into her eyes. His tone became very soft.

"You could lay all the most wretched and sickening acts upon me, I promise my spite you will never ensue."

Aliciel averted her eyes to the floor. Fandrals advances continued to take her by surprise, she shrugged awkwardly. Fandral retracted his

hand and a soft laugh escaped his lips, followed by a wide smile.

"Heh."

Aliciel swallowed and nodded cordially.

"Your words are kind, Sir Fandral. I shall remember these gestures."

Fandral nodded. He took her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"And _that_, should be all I could desire."

Aliciel turned and left the chamber before her cheeks could flush.

Loki took a hot bath. He became irritated by the confinement the poison had brought him to. He decided sulking in his chamber was not going to mend the pain, and

he went out to the courtyard. He found Thor and Fandral sparring, but it was clearly no contest, Loki thought.

"And how would you better yourself, _brother_?"

Thor paused his happy swings with heavy breath and turned to Loki.

"What do you speak of, Loki?"

Loki circled the two with his palms placed behind his back.

"If your opponent does not display any challenge, pray tell how you shall advance your skill in _any_ way."

Loki and Fandral exchanged hostile glances.

"What are these slights Loki? Fandral is a fine warrior-"

"Oh, I am sure there is _no_ comparison. Truly Fandral's strength is unmatched, even by you Thor. "

Loki's sarcasm was obvious, at least to Fandral. Fandral gave a half smile and counter circled Loki, cutlass in hand.

"My prince, you above all should know there are different qualities one can posses in battle. Some might say the weakest of men dabble in...the _dark_

arts,"

Loki snarled.

"to make up for what they lack in..._constitution_. As for me...what one lacks in strength he can make up for in agility and

decorum. I understand you are not accustomed to a woman's eyes, so perhaps it should fly above you. However, these qualities have bested my _many_

affections. "

Loki was enticed by the challenge Fandral clearly was making for himself. Thor was oblivious to the wordplay and saw no impending threat between their repartee.

Fandral was the only one out of their group with the gall to encourage Loki's antics; and he found it was better to let them have their banter. He decided to go wash

his face. Loki's amusement turned confounded when Fandral began stripping off his armor.

"My, how the heat constricts me..."

When Fandral had removed his armor, he grinned, tugging at a very familiar tunic. Displeasure was clearly upon Loki's face and Fandral savored it.

"and does not fortune smile? Her scent is so sweet upon me. Would you like to know what she smells like? Come _closer_ and see."

Fandral turned his cutlass in an offensive position. Loki scoffed.

"Indulge in your sullied garbs. If I should find myself with such weak desires, I may take her as I so shall _please_."

Fandral cackled.

"And there my prince lies the defining line between us...I do not have to _take_ my women."

With that Loki found himself displaced in the raillery. Fandral had a perspicuous point, and Loki truly had no retort. Loki twitched and in a dramatic change of

direction, marched off back to the palace. Fandral crossed his arms in satisfaction, he knew he hit a nerve. As Loki crossed into the shadows, his pitiful expression

turned to a sneer.

_Have your laughs, swordsman. I shall make you swallow them one by one._

Instead of initially returning home, Aliciel had decided to explore the palace, and came across a large dome-like room. There were records of Buri and old tomes.

Aliciel was taught the needed history of Asgard in her adolescence, but she had never seen the raw texts like this. Her eyes fixed on a cover titled _Mimir's Well_. The

book was out of her reach, so she placed herself on a shaky wooden stood, only but a foot off the ground. She gripped her hand around the reading, but before she

could pull it out completely, a voice came up from behind her; startling her.

"This sector is restricted."

The book had slipped from Aliciel's fingers, and in trying to catch it, she lost her balance. With a hand she grabbed onto the shelf, but it would have not been

enough. She was only kept upright because she had caught a hand on Loki's shoulder. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it up slowly. Even with the stool she was only

inches above him in height. Her emerald orbs gazed into his and they lingered for a moment. Without thinking, she leaned in to brush her lips on his, but before

falling into a full formed kiss, Loki stepped back releasing his grip. She stumbled off the stool onto the floor, catching herself by her palms. She huffed as the landing

caused a momentary loss of breath. Loki knelt down and picked up the fallen book, snickering.

"I should have the guards quartered._._."

Loki opened the book and skimmed through it, his eyes darting back and forth.

"And what is your interest in the history of Jotunheim, clumsy one?"

Aliciel, still on the floor, swept her hair out of her face to look upon her taunter. She was not amused by his child-like gesture, but she liked to see him smile again.

She played along.

"Do not mistake my tenderness as a pass to be uncouth. I take interest in the realms. Unlike you, I have not had the luxury of history's ledger at arms reach."

She sat up and brushed herself off, displaying a pout from his negligence.

"Does it offend you so that I should want to quench my curiosity?"

Loki pressed off his knees and stood up, gaze suspended over her and then to the front of the text. He glided his fingers over the cover.

"There lies a reason these text should not be ever-present to the common Asgardian. Odin prefers his people do not speculate 'thus war is prevented'. He prefers

his people ignorant and powerful."

Loki looked for a reaction from Aliciel but she looked incredibly underwhelmed. He continued anyways.

"Are you surprised? Yes, the all-benevolent Odin deceives his people when he should find it convenient...The bliss I could steal from you, if only you knew the god

he really was...Your innocence would be shattered."

Loki turned to put the book back, Aliciel stood up behind him. She maneuvered around him and placed herself between him and the book shelf.

"And am I not aware of terms like corruption? I am no more innocent than you are, Loki. I have only learned to mask my hatred, unlike you. You make others all

too aware of your intentions and it shall be your downfall."

Loki pinned her shoulders against the book shelf, causing creases in the fabric around his fingers. She realized perhaps her comments were too serious for him.

"And am I not the master of trickery? You think I cannot deceive you? You think I can not rip any innocence from you?"

Aliciel was growing accustomed to his rage and it did little to phase her. She knew better than to instigate his temper but felt also familiar enough to say her

thoughts. She sighed and stroked her hand gently down his face which was still warm from fever.

"It must be intolerable."

Loki searched her.

"What?" He demanded.

"I am but a half-god, I can only do so little to fulfill my reservations...But you,"

She rubbed her hands up his chest and down his abdomen.

"you posses all this power, yet you cannot fulfill your aspirations."

She planted a gentle kiss on his collarbone and lowered to a whisper.

"...It must be _agonizing_."

Her words sounded sincere, but they were more audacious than what Loki was willing to accept from her. Loki gritted at her.

"And how could a slow-witted thing like you possibly know my desires?"

Aliciel gave a teasing smile. She rubbed her hand lower and caressed around his sensitive region.

"I never made claim to know your _desires_."

He groaned as quietly as he could muster, he didn't like to be subdued so easily by her gestures. He grabbed her wrist that was affecting him and pressed it against

the book shelf, knocking a few tomes over. Although he had pulled her away the intrusion in his pants remained. He looked uncomfortable but Aliciel was

enjoying herself thoroughly.

"Do not think me a fool, I will not be swayed by your advances." Loki growled.

Without much debate, she took her free hand and brought it down to continue the craft she was forming. Loki found no fear in her eyes. As enticing as

her invitation was, he felt an irritating responsibility to take care in his actions towards her.

"Mm...I cannot promise if you continue these games that no harm will come to you..."

Aliciel dropped her smile slightly.

"I am not a child, I am aware of my actions. Are you going to scold me now, Odin?" Aliciel teased.

Without waiting a moment later, Loki grabbed her by the arm and tossed her to the corner of the room. She had hit a stack of books that scattered around her. She

was stomach first on the floor and turned to her side, the slit in her dress revealing her entire leg and part of her hip. She straightened, turning on her back. Loki

moved down to climb on top of her. His palms placed upon the shelf behind her head and shifted his protuberance into her inner thigh. He closed in on her like a

predator.

"Is this what you want?" He growled.

He kept himself just far enough from her that she would have to strain herself for a kiss. Instead of giving into him, she placed her grip on the shelf behind her next

to Loki's hands, arching her lower body up to tease him. She kept her eyes fiercely locked on him and the blood in his pants was rushing. At this rate, this was a

game he was going to lose. He was losing his constraint with her and had half a mind to have his way with her right there. Suddenly, a pounding set of footsteps

came from outside the door, a pair of footsteps Loki knew all too well. He quickly pulled to his feet, pulling Aliciel with him. He pressed a hand on her lower back,

which shoved his situation firmly between her legs. He groaned, biting into his lip hard. He took another hand and clasped one of her's with his. Thor

had walked into doorway. Loki's eyes lowered at her with intensity.

_Not a word._

Thor observed the disarray of the room and the general obscurity of the scene.

"Lady Rhin...Loki, what has transpired here?"

Loki's body tensed, being so close in her warmth made it very hard to hold composure. He glanced back at Thor with a manic grin.

"I am afraid the Lady has not the slightest idea of dancing etiquette, brother. I am instructing her on the most basic Asgardian dance."

Aliciel opened her to comment, but Loki pressed onto her with more vigor, passing off as a turning glide; she silenced.

Thor examined his clear perspiration and eyes that looked like they might bulge out of his head. He watched the awkward jolts as he flung Aliciel around like a

doll.

_Asgardian dance? What in the nine realms is an Asgardian dance? What-ever it be... he is surely failing..._

Thor wore a forced smile, trying to encourage him despite his present lack of skills. He knew Loki seldom found a lady who could tolerate his company so he

obliged him for the moment.

"Well...when you find yourself finished with your...activities, I should require a word with you, Loki."

Loki replied with a cheeky nod and Thor continued down the corridor, still muddled.

Immediately after Thor had crossed from sight, Loki released Aliciel; looking light headed. He constricted his hand over the intrusion, knees weak_. _Aliciel had

completely lost her composure and begun laughing, and it was perhaps the first time Loki had seen her do so. Her laugh was like a soft chime, it was

pleasant and refreshing. Even so, Loki found others laughing at his expensive intolerable.

"Nngh, curses...You would quiet that mouth else I should quiet it for you."

Aliciel faded into a wry smile. She closed the gap between them once again, whispering in his ear.

"If you were not so stubborn I would remedy what ails you."

Loki's mouth briefly gaped but his vacant stare was wiped away all too quickly.

"Enough with your schemes, woman. Speak plainly."

Aliciel knew he was not so dense and understood her perfectly. She was irritated he would make her spell it out.

"Well...if an offer to share your chamber still stands..."

Aliciel could see the satisfaction in his eyes. She turned around and folded her arms.

"Nothing."

Loki scoffed.

"Is that all? Very well, as long as you stay out of that fool of a swordsman's chambers."

Aliciel said nothing more, she dismissed herself on that positive note. Perhaps she felt excitement for the coming encounter but, in wariness. Loki sat for a moment,

attempting to channel his blood flow back from his lower region. When his condition had returned to normal, or normal as her could muster, he pulled himself up to

find Thor. Thor was found sitting in the dining hall. Dusk was near falling upon the palace and Thor fed on a large bread roll, at a slower rate than normal. Loki

entered, slowly pacing down the steps, one foot after the other.

"And what pressing matter have you now?"

Loki sat beside him, pulling a grape from the vine cascading over a sandy colored bowl. Loki bit into it, eyeing Thor for a response. Thor swallowed his bite grimly

and finally brought his eyes up.

"It has come to the attention of the realm...and father...that Sivard, son of Ormr, has been murdered...those who witnessed say...at...your hands...Is this a falsity,

brother?"

Loki plucked another grape from the vine, and rolled it around the table with his finger pads.

"Not entirely, but you could incriminate me for the ultimate cause of his demise...He threatened to assault me to deadly means, thus, he was a traitor to the realm.

Do we not execute the treasonous?- "

"Father would have exiled him, Loki. Their family is of the older Aesir families. They have served father well. Bad blood has now been created and answers have

been demanded. -"

Loki's palm hit the table.

"And where do the sons of Ormr find place to make demands of me? I am a prince of Asgard, that mutinous upstart was nothing but a solider."

Thor huffed, rubbing his eyes.

"A _captain_, Loki. I have never had a reserve for defeat when challenged, so I understand your actions. However, it is Sivard's sister Delphine, who

has come to father with her plights. She is ailed from the loss of her brother and demands a solemn apology should be made to the family. I suspect for the peace

of the realm, father will demand penance of you."

Loki was becoming more agitated by the minute.

"So father would have me flogged by some venomous wench?-"

"Father would have you show some remorse."

A teethy laugh escaped Loki.

"I have _none_."

Thor stressed his jaw and inhaled, followed by a heavy sigh. After a momentary pause, Loki dismissed himself from the table.

Night had fallen, and Loki wasn't particularly tired. As a god, he could go several days without sleep. Sleep was more of a therapy than a necessity. He sat in his

study, buried in scrolls apprising ancient poisons. Loki never had affinity for poisons, he believed it was a coward's weapon. Still, if a family renowned for

their powerful poisons should should prey upon him, he would surely have a counter. He studied deep into the night, and tried to find any information on the Ormr

family. The most recent entry was a listing for the Ormr children, that read _Sivard the Crimson, Delphine, the Silver_.

_The silver serpent, hm?_

He remembered her demands that made him grit again. He traced a finger across his bite.

_Wench.  
_  
Suddenly, Loki froze. Like a spark of electricity, he remembered Aliciel. Had she gone to his chambers? How long had she been waiting?

_Curses._

Loki threw down his reading, knocking over an ink bottle as he fled the room. He would admit it to no one, but he had grown accustomed to Aliciel's little affections.

He felt he owed her nothing, but part of him felt an inkling to keep her pleased. She was the only female in his life to truly seem to care for him other than his

mother. He refused to see her with Thor, Fandral, or any other god in Asgard. He saw her as a trophy, a representation that he could be desired and wanted.

Punctuality was important to Loki, and he would have been infuriated if she had made him wait as such. He grew slower in his paces as he advanced toward his

chamber, not looking forward to the emotions his actions may have struck. He stopped in front of his door and collected himself.

_What is this, should I become wary of a mewling quim?_

He burst open his doors to solidify his indifference, but that had soon escaped him. Aliciel sat at the foot of his bed, brushing her hair. A emerald robe was draped off

the side of her shoulder. She raised a brow to him and parted her lips. A bath had been ran and steam was rising from his chamber tub. Aliciel stood up and played

with ties around her waist.

"Surely now, you have no qualms if I reside in _your_ garbs? Or would you prefer I bore nothing?"

Loki swallowed hard, still trying to hold his indifference. He moved to the head of the bed and began taking off various articles, laying them on a nightstand.

"Wear what you shall, but you will never lay a finger upon my armor. Why have you drawn a bath?"

Aliciel walked over to the tub and sat on the ledge, lacing her fingers through the water.

"You seemed distressed earlier, I should think it will soothe your condition."

Loki rolled his eyes. The poison made him feel filthy in contrast to his normal condition. He would have most likely took one anyways, but he hated making actions

at the request of others. He pulled off his tunic, followed by his pants. He shot a glare at Aliciel, despite how he may have enjoyed it, he didn't feel like being gawked

at. Aliciel averted her gaze outside the window. Loki pulled off the remains of his undergarments and stepped into the tub. He sank in slowly. Aliciel could see his

skin glimmering from the corner of her eye and her cheeks flushed lightly. Loki rested his head back and shut his eyes.

"You were not so reserved the last time you set foot in my chambers."

Aliciel moved to the side of the tub and knelt beside him.

"Perhaps I was too brazen before."

Aliciel grabbed a cloth folded on the side of the tub and dipped it in the hot water.

"I let my passions get the best of me."

Loki felt something warm rub against his chest and flinched. His eyes opened and he saw her retract with a cloth in hand.

"My apologies, does that perturb you?"

Loki exhaled with slight irritation, but shook his head. He eyed the opening in her robe, the shadow of her breasts were perfectly diverting. Loki felt a familiar need

growing inside him and was utterly pleased at the situation that had presented itself.

"And have _you_ bathed before wearing my garment?"

Aliciel swallowed at the question. She shifted her eyes to his partially visible body and her blood ran hot.

"Using your bath without permission? I am not not _that_ bold. Why?"

Loki smirked.

"I would have you not sully my bed robes."

As subtle and indifferent as his words may have been, she understood their intentions. Her face flushed. He was always trying to unnerve her, and it seemed to

work. She stood up and turned around. Unlatching the front tie to her robe. She slid the robe halfway down, exposing her shoulders and mid-back. Loki eyed her

with a devilish grin. Aliciel tried to focus on her breathing. Despite how dim the room was, she wasn't comfortable with revealing herself completely. She

peered at him with the corner of her eye.

"And would you not give me the same courtesy?"

Loki snickered and shut his eyes. She slid the robe off completely, tossing it aside. Loki looked impatient.

"When shall I obtain my sight again?"

Aliciel had submerged a foot into the water, followed by the other.

"You will know."

The marble bath was very large but she positioned herself over him nonetheless, straddling over his pelvic bone. The water was like a warm blanket. She slid up

Loki's body further and gave him a warm kiss on his throat. He felt her bare breasts on his chest for the first time, and he was overtaken by

sensation. His eyes opened and he looked upon her. She was rubbing his collarbone and down his arms.

"Mm, and shall you not be washed as well?"

He grabbed the cloth that had been hung on the side of the tub. It had become cool in temperature, and Loki pressed it on the center of her back. Aliciel

flinched, jerking back slightly. Loki could feel elements of her pressing on his restriction and that animal-like growl escaped him again. Aliciel placed her hands on his

shoulders and shifted herself gently up to his face. With not but a moment's pause, she dove into his lips. He wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her into

him. She kissed him in sets of long, melty kisses and his body trembled. He wanted nothing more now than to wreck that delicate frame of hers. He felt her shift

down and his lower body tensed. She positioned herself above him, rubbing him with her soft features.

"Nggh." Loki bit.

He would have pierced himself inside her, but he was unfamiliar with such actions, and wasn't going to make a fool of himself. Then she bit his neck, more sensations

occurred to him. He gasped back as if he was choking.

"You...This is...Ah..." Loki bit.

With that he had surrendered to her again and lost himself in the rush of it all. He exhaled and she continued trailing kisses from his neck to his mouth. He put his

hands on her shoulders and pulled her back, shrugging as if he had done something wrong. He took her hand and pulled her out of the bath, taking his robes and

draping it back around her. He began to dress himself, and she moved to sit on his bedside. He finally sat beside her, pulling her chin towards them. He sighed

almost in disappointment and his eyes met her's.

"I may be incapable of sentiment...But hear this now..."

There was a huskiness in his voice as if he was trying to reassure her.

"You are mine, and mine alone."

His words were all she longed to hear, but she saw something in his eyes.

_Loki..._

His look was of contentment, perhaps, but something was off. Loki pressed to his feet and

traveled to his wardrobe. He pulled out his regular armor that had not worn in days and brushed it off.

"You will take your rest now..."

Loki's tone had become stern again.

"...I have matters that require a particular attention."

She sighed, and cold reality faded the momentary euphoria.

"Would you have me reside here, until your return?"

Loki had finished adjusting the remainder of his armor and glanced back to the bedside.

"Do as you will."

Loki saw the disappointment in her eyes and approached her. His eyes fell tender upon her, and yet, he had a fret in his stomach that churned. He made swift of

his leave that his expression wouldn't betray him. She wouldn't see him in weakness, not again.


	6. Happiness

As dawn spilled into the great hall, there was a loud set of steps that smacked the ground in unity creating a thunder-like effect. A silver haired young woman

progressed to the throne room wearing a dead expression. Her eyes were cold and cool toned, much like Sivards, her features so sharp they could cut with

intimidation. She was built small and almost child-like but was clearly no easy game. Her eyes were narrow, accompanied by a thin wide mouth. She wore a blood

tinted gown, and a black cape that hung off her right shoulder. Her lips were painted dark red, almost brown; and her skin was incredibly fair. Many were gathered in

the throne room and Loki watched from the shadows. The young woman approached the throne and gave a half curtsy to the All-Father that watched her with a fist

bawled under his cheek. Odin puffed up his armored chest with an inhale and placed his palms on the arms of his throne.

"Delphine, daughter of Ormr, you have come before me with plight. You will speak now, child."

Delphine progressed further to the throne, in the same snake-like arrogance Loki had seen from Sivard. Loki wasn't alarmed by her proximity to the All-Father, but

rather the manner of her approaching him so familiarly. He saw there was a very fine resemblance in the Ormr family mannerisms.

"Great All-Father. I cannot atone for my brother's actions, but rather I would urge the court to recognize the good he has done for Asgard, and the loyalty of our

family to the great All-Father. Sivard had...resentfully poor judgement, yet for him to be-"

Delphine's tone turning pathetic.

"struck-down, like some, abomination, and roasted like some grand kill at a feast?"

Loki had to hush the cackles that had abruptly escaped him.

_Roasted._

Odin's eyes sagged at her woes.

"In these times of loss and pain, such words I have not to dry your tears. There is much speculation to the event that took Sivard, son of Ormr. I would condemn my

son as I see fit, however, it is my understanding Loki did not steal your brother in cold blood. Loki has his tricks, but murder it not his pastime. There were rumors of

a plot against my son, and if Sivard was indeed a traitor to the throne, a traitor's sending he should bear."

Delphine's face was twisting and her shoulders hunched. Loki could read from her gestures she was livid. Odin rubbed his chin and stood.

"Still, in the love I bare for your father, and because his intentions remain unknown, he shall receive an Asgardian's sending."

A light gasp could be heard from the throne room. Loki folded his arms and scoffed. He understood enough not to make a protest in the throne room, but felt

wronged nonetheless.

_So...the spit pig plots against my life and still retains his dignity? How incredibly predictable, father. We both know how you would fury if it had been Thor..._

Delphine was still unsatisfied with Odin's answer, but nodded mechanically. She turned without word to leave the throne-room, as she pasted Loki he could see a

heaviness in her eyes, it was dark and ominous. He knew she would manifest all sorts of trouble for him and it was only a matter of time.

The bliss of what had unfolded previously was now wearing off, and Aliciel grew anxious in the silence of the royal chambers. She sat over the ledge of Loki's

balcony to briefly bask in the glow of the sun. The sun comforted her, and made her think of her mother, or what she remembered of her. For all the cold demeanor

Loki held, Aliciel countered it with warmth. Out of the corner of her eye, Aliciel saw armored particles scatter from entrance hall. She saw the silver-haired woman

leaving through the courtyard, her crimson cloak dragging behind her like it was blood-soaked. Aliciel suddenly felt uneasy, and a sense of suspision. Perhaps she

was a noble? Perhaps a bride-to-be for one of the princes? No matter, she wouldn't idle another moment. She cleaned up and dressed once again in her half-glory.

With haste she fled towards the inner chamber and pressed open a throne room door with great effort. The room was empty. She heard some boots knocking the

marble floors behind her.

"Moody princes and royal endeavors, you are ambitious."

Aliciel knew by the light clanking of metal and soft steps it was Fandral. She didn't turn around to meet him; she was deep in her thoughts. Fandral took a step

forward and continued.

"_All_ that ambition and no pleasure. Where do you delegate time for happiness?"

Aliciel smirked and met to face with him.

"Happiness is a quaint idea, indeed. However, I find happiness breeds contentment, and contentment breeds lethargy. These are dangerous ideas for one such as

myself. There are those who would devour me in an instant, and I am _well_ aware of it."

Fandral fidgeted with the fingers on his gloves and rubbed his chin, pausing contemplatively.

"...Well, I truly cannot see why such a lovely thing as your self would be filled with such incessant thoughts of dread and fear. Perhaps this would explain your

interest in the prince?"

Aliciel opened her mouth to protest but the words had not come to her yet.

"Still, your methods baffle me. A powerful prince is surely a safe ally to have, but even so, Loki is dangerous, unpredictable, deceitful, need I

go on? Have you truly not looked at other possibilities if it is happiness, nay, solidity you seek?"

Aliciel crossed her arms and shrugged her gaze away.

"Shall I disclose this turmoil I have brought upon myself to you, Fandral? In truth your words would make sense, more sense than my own actions. However I

have found myself deeply entangled to him, and for what reason of logic there is none. I love him more than anything in the nine realms."

Fandral put his hands on his hips and laughed lightly.

"Truly bewitching has fallen to you, you poor dear. I will not make scorn of your misery, for I know love and her bite."

Aliciel's eyes locked forward and a glint of light flashed in them.

"That silver haired woman, what intentions had she here? Obliged I would be if you could enlighten me."

Fandral groaned in slightly irritation.

"Oh, what a contemptible thing she is, Delphine Ormr. You would do best to stay clear of her. Some say she secretly crawled up out of some dark void. Either how,

whatever interest you have with her,"

Fandral stepped closer to her and hovered over her face sternly.

"make it a disinterest."

Loki had been called into Odin's chambers. As he approached he mentally clang to every wall like a cat being dragged into a cold bath. A visit to see the All-Father

was never a pleasant soirée. He stepped in the room, pretending to have a general concern to what his king had to say.

"You summoned me, father?"

Odin stood up, the room inclined in a series of steps and layers, and Odin had been on a higher one than Loki. Loki felt smaller from that same uncomfortable

intimidation Odin had given him since childhood.

"I am not a fool. I am aware of your actions with this, Ormrson. What foolish tricks you play is an affair of your own time, but your actions this time have brought

ailment upon me. I do not keep from sleep to deal with matters such as this. I have told you time and time again, you could be a king someday, yet you squander

your time on tricks and dramatics. If you are to receive my blessing, I would have you act like a highborn.-"

Loki was becoming agitated.

"I assure you father, his death was entirely necessary."

Odin slammed down a goblet that he had yet to drink from.

"Nonetheless! I would see better judgement from you in the future, though from you I have learned to keep my expectations at arms reach..."

Odin's words didn't cut Loki, they were more like a pot of boiling water that slowly burned as the temperature rose. Loki shrugged uncomfortably, he didn't like to be

lectured. He believed he was always in the right and accepting a lecture would be giving himself way to regret; and remorse was a stranger to him. Odin continued

with his verbal lashings. Something ignited in Loki, he usually kept face with his father, sometimes just to spite him. He felt the sudden need to rebel in whatever

way possible.

"I am to be wed."

Odin's words sputtered to a halt.

"What madness do you speak of?"

Loki suddenly felt at balance again.

"Oh father, noble truths I speak. I have found a bride, and shall marry her in a fortnight."

Odin's brow flopped around in confusion, just the face Loki wanted to see.

"Who is she you speak of? Why have I not heard of such perseverance before? You are to consult me before any such decisions, you are a prince of Asgard!"

Loki smiled devilishly and traced his fingers around one of the end tables.

"Quite a nobody, actually. A half-goddess in fact. For what you have allotted to me I would say that is rather befitting to me, is it not? To settle down and bind myself

to another, is that not the very definition of maturity? You see, I _am_ growing father."

Odin became quiet and shook his head.

"You are still a foolish child. Whether you know what your actions would bring upon our family or if your intentions are to prove a point, I forbid you to join in union

with this half-goddess."

The glimmer in Loki's eyes faded when he realized what he had done. Perhaps he had no intentions of furthering his relationships with Aliciel to something as great

as marriage, but now because of his lack of tact simply to spite his father, he had destroyed all possibilities of a union with her. He knew without Odin's blessing, any

proper union would be impossible. Odin was surprised by the amount of visible despair that panned across Loki's face and his tone had come down a few notches.

"There will be nothing more said on the matter. Leave me."

Loki knew if he tried to make amends it would be to no use. He solemnly left Odin's chambers, and suddenly that stranger of remorse was becoming all too familiar.

He had a pain his chest, he tugged at his cloak in discomfort and clenched his teeth in agony.

_Is this sentiment?  
_  
The pain Loki felt was different than others he had felt before. When he knew he could not obtain other women because of their general disinterest, it was painful but

this pain was different. Aliciel was for the most part useless. She wasn't some pawn in a master scheme, she wouldn't help him take the throne. She was no prize to

be won. She loved him unconditionally and he knew this quality in a woman would never be obtained again, not by him. Heaviness came upon him and his steps

created a ragged pattern opposite from his regular fluidity. Heaviness was engulfing him. No, this wasn't sentiment, something was wrong. He pressed to his study.

As he entered he flung a cabinet open, hands shaking as he searched through a set of glass tubes. His face moistened with sweat and his breaths became

unsatisfactory.

_Where is that accursed vial?_

He stumbled to his desk, bracing himself up with his palms. In a rage he swept the contents of his desk onto the floor. He collapsed to his knees as his vision was

growing foggy. He saw a small silver and crimson figure in the doorway. She was holding a vial in her velvet clasp, the vial Loki had been searching for. She

extended her hand out and dropped the vial near Loki, shattering it beneath her boot. Loki spouted curses through his forced breaths.

"I will give you, you lasted much longer than I had estimated. Your form is much smaller than others and I did not employ the thought that it would take a heavy

sum to put you out. No matter,"

Delphine knelt down to Loki's level holding her knees like a child.

"I can promise you, you will _not _be missed. You will take your last retched breaths knowing your life was claimed at the hands of an Ormr."

Delphine had toppled forward as if a heavy sack had rammed into her. There was a shrill sound that alarmed her more than the weight that had struck her.

"You cretinous wench!"

Delphine felt a weight climb ontop of her from behind and a slender hand press her hard against the floor.

"I am the one who stole your brothers life, and regrets I have none! Sivard was a vile, cruel, bitter existence who brought others nothing but pain! And now! You

would steal the life of your prince? Who are you to condone such actions?"

Aliciel saw the vial shattered and Loki fading when dread consumed her. She grabbed Delphine's hair by the back of her head and jerked her head up. Delphine

winced and gnashed her teeth.

"You will listen well. We shall settle my debts in time, but he is not of consequence."

Aliciel jerked Delphine's head towards Loki.

"A master of poisons is also a master of antidotes. He shall require one immediately. If you are unable to comply, you shall make one. And if he passes, I will instill

pain upon you that will make you beg for Nifelhiem."

Delphine scoffed.

"Very well, I will spare the trickster prince, but you will pay with your life for your actions. Do not think you will not suffer until your last breath."

Aliciel cared nothing for her threats. She pulled herself off and Delphine straightened herself to her knees. She pulled a bronze potion bottle from her sleeve.

"Quickly!" Aliciel demanded.

She snatched the vial from Delphine and rushed to Loki, attempting the pour the contents into his mouth. Loki cough and groaned, struggling to press himself up

only to collapse again completely.

"He will live, but you shall surrender yourself to the Ormr family for retribution. My poison found him once and it shall easily find him again if you do not comply."

Aliciel balled a fist and exhaled a hot breath before giving a solid nod. Aliciel followed Delphine out of the chamber, glancing once more at her fallen prince. She bit

her lip trying to hold back the tears, not for herself but because she knew he would never see her again.

_Find happiness, my precious love._

When Loki came to, it was in a fit of violent gasps. He struggled to his feet, legs still shaky. He searched the perimeter for signs of she-serpant. He rubbed his brow,

and he suddenly remembered seeing a second figure in his study.

_Aliciel! You insufferable female._

Loki bit back his emotions. He wouldn't allow himself to feel fear for her condition as it would cloud his strategy. He threw off his armor as it would slow him down.

He beckoned a few guards to escort him to the Ormr estate. His haste was unmatched and he was determined. When they had reached the manor, Loki blew the

entrance doors down, and the two large metal slabs crashed onto the floors. Silence and darkness followed. The torches had all been extinguished and Loki was

suspicious.

"Search every inch of the estate, you will seize and bind any you find by orders of the All-Father."

Loki's lies would prove troublesome for him in the future, but at the moment he only had one objective. Despite all their thrashing of the estate the guards found

nothing. Loki's heart became heavy and he placed his hand upon a wall to brace himself. He carried forward and felt himself inching smaller every step.

_Fate, must you press upon me unendurable forces?_

Just then, his hand traced a crease in the wall. He slipped his fingers through and a panel slipped open. A wooden door was revealed that wouldn't budge. Loki

enchanted the door with a ice barrier and kicked it like shattered glass. He dove through without notifying the guards, charging down a dark corridor. Loki's steps fell

to a stony pavement. In what turned out to be a dead end, a light cascaded on the room from a tiny stone opening. In the moonlight Loki could see his golden rose,

she laid still and battered. He knelt down and took her up in his arms, gathering all her tattered fabrics. The redness in her lips had left and instead displayed in an

array of cuts and marks on her body. Loki's breathes quivered almost as a nervous laugh, and sobs began to escape him. He screamed and clenched her close to

him.

"Why! Why her? Is this sentiment fate?...Is this what it is to divide my soul?"

Loki's gritted as his tears began to spill. He could hear the guards approaching behind him. He gathered her up in her arms and became still.

"Your highness, commands?"

Loki's face was the look of death and it sent a chill down their spines.

"You are dismissed. I have matters to attend to with my father."

The walk from the manor to the palace as long and cold. Loki averted his gaze from Aliciel's lifeless expression, it was too much for him to bare. He had brought

her body to the front of Odin's chambers. His weakness was begging to seep through. He pounded on the chamber door.

"Father...father please...I require...assistance..."

Odin opened his chamber, offset by the redness in Loki's eyes.

"Loki!-...My child, what has transpired?"

Loki pulled back a blanket that covered Aliciel's azure countenance.

"You can restore her, can you not father? You are the All-Father, surely you can."

Odin knew exactly who he held in his arms and a heavy sigh came upon him.

"It is an incredulity she lasted as long as she did. Half-gods are not meant for this world, my son. Perhaps it is for the best. We shall give her a formal sending."

Loki's eyes shot with rage.

"Father! I have beseeched no lavish desires from you, but this I ask of you, this I demand. She was the one being I had in the nine realms, the one thing that could

possibly bring me happiness, I beg of you father. Restore her and I shall want for nothing!"

Odin wiped a hand down his face in vexation.

"You know not what you demand of me, Loki. Even if I should restore her it would come with consequences you will find most unsavory."

Loki clutched her tighter in his arms.

"I do not care for the consequences, I only ask it should be done."

Odin pulled his spear from a golden mount and examined it.

"Gungir is not a play thing. The spear has conditions and sacrifice must be made for the task you demand."

Odin turned to meet Loki. He saw an image of Loki as a boy, clutching a pet that had been ravaged by a rock troll. Odin could have saved his pet, but he told him

this was as life was. He sighed and turned the spear upright.

"The conditions are as such, once she is restored, you must never see her again."

Loki gasped a response as if he had his ribs shattered.

"Wh-what do you speak of?"

Odin advanced forward, demeanor unchanged.

"She will be sent to Midgard to live out a normal life as is suited for her. Because I cannot risk you bringing chaos to Midgard, you must also relinquish any memories

of her you possess."

Odin struck the spear into the ground and it created a ripple-like effect.

"These are the conditions!"

Loki shut his eyes tight and nodded brokenly.

Odin stretched his spear forward and a light descended from it and wrapped around Aliciel like a ribbon. Color was returning to her and her wounds seemed to

dissipate. Loki watched the red race to her lips. Air had entered her lungs and her eyes parted slowly. She saw the pain in his eyes and knew something was

wrong. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, more than tender than she had ever felt. He brought his lips to her ear and pressed her close.

"I love you."

Hearing these words were transcendent for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as if she would never let go. Despite her firm embrace, she was

feeling his warmth less and less. She was fading, becoming transparent. Maybe this was death she thought. She saw the horror in Loki's eyes as his tears fell to her

face.

"I am sorry...it was always you..." He cried.

She had faded completely from his arms. She was gone. Loki collapsed to the floor. He didn't care how broken he looked, he felt he had lost everything.

He felt a warm hand on the top of his head, Odin was chanting something and Loki struggled.

"Hush now, my child, it is finished."

Everything was black now, and Loki was hollow.


End file.
